Time Of Dying
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Sasuke during the Valley of the End. after dying, he is attacked by a Hollow and he gains Shinigami powers. He decides that he will keep his promise to Sakura and one day return to the world of the living. NarutoBleach Xover
1. Chapter 1

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

Ok People Here's a new story for you all because of my constant inability to stay on one topic. I got the idea after listening to a song by Three Days Grace and from watching Bleach at 2 o'clock in the morning. What really happens to the ninja when they die? This is my version of what happens to the Naruto characters when they die. Have you ever noticed how the Special Forces of the Gotei 13 use hand seals to control the Sokyoku, the giant halberd used for executions. Or how they dress in ninja like uniforms? Well, that's the basis for my latest story…

Time Of Dying.

Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End, but his will to fulfill his promise to Sakura and his desire to become Hokage pushes him to new levels. He gets trained in the arts of the Shinigami while also learning a few new tricks from an unexpected person. Two years later, Naruto leaves the Soul Society and reenters the world of the living to fulfill his promise and to become Hokage.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Chapter 1- Death…

As the darkened skies over the battlefield begin their downpour, a battle of unprecedented levels is taking place. The place is the Valley of the End. A fitting name for this place. The place where the great Shodai Hokage fought one of his best friends, Uchiha Madara. Little did they know that a battle similar to theirs was currently happening. A battle between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Give it up, teme! Come home!" shouts the Kyubi influenced Uzumaki Naruto.

"Never… I must gain the power to kill my brother! Even if I have to go through you!" yells the Uchiha who is currently in his Cursed Seal level 2 form.

"I Will bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body!!!" roars Naruto.

"You're in my way…" said Sasuke. "DIE!!!!!!" The Uchiha Charges up a Chidori attack.

"Teme!!!!" growls Naruto as he Charges up a Rasengan. "Let's Go!!!"

Jumping in the air, the two begin their attack on the other. As the distance closes, they push their attacks in front of them and ready to strike.

"**RASENGAN!!!!" "CHIDORI!!!"** shout the two as the techniques clash. Naruto adjusts his attack so he only hits Sasuke's Headband, as Sasuke plunges his Chidori into Naruto's chest.

"S-sasuke…" whispers Naruto before coughing up blood.

"Stupid Dobe. You should have let me go, my brother." said Sasuke as he opens his eyes to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I guess you did something right." With that, Sasuke throws the near dead Naruto into the river and leaves.

'_This is it, I guess…I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring him back… and now I'll never see your smiling face ever again…I'm sorry…' _thought Naruto as darkness takes over him.

As Naruto is consumed by death, a creature of humongous power comes in search of his soul.

Later…

"Huh?!?! Where am I?" asks Naruto. As he looks around, he notices that he is still at the valley. Then he notices a long chain attached to his chest and the seal, that went over to what appeared to be a bloody version of himself floating in the water. "What the Hell?!?! That's me!!! And what the hell is this chain?!?!"

"**You Brat!!! We're DEAD!!!! You got us KILLED!!!"** Roared the demon inside the seal.

"So, I'm really dead?"

"**Yes you imbecile!!! You got us Killed and I'm still stuck in this Damnable Seal!!! I hope You're happy…" **growled the Kyubi.

"Aww… I love you too, Furball." said Naruto sarcastically.

"**Fuck Off…"**

"You Fuck Off, you overgrown piece of fuzz!"

"**Be Quiet Brat! Something's Coming…"** said the demon.

"GUARRR!!!!!!!!" roared something hidden in the woods. Out of nowhere, a giant, lizard like beast with a white mask and a hole in its chest. On its mask, it has markings reminiscent of the Sharingan's tomoes.

"What the Hell is that?!?!" shouts Naruto, drawling the attention of the beast.

"Hahaha!!!! A new meal!!! Hmm… it seams that you have a very high amount of Reiatsu for a newly deceased soul. I can't wait to devour you!!!" said the creature.

"You want to eat me?!?! What the Fuck is going on here?!?!" cries Naruto.

"Time to eat!!!" shouts the beast as it charges Naruto. Using all of his skill as a ninja, he barely dodges the attack, but the beast manages to break the chain coming out of his chest. Naruto can only watch as the chain rapidly begins to corrode and disappear.

"Ahhhh!!!!! What the Hell is happening to me?!?!" screams Naruto as an overwhelming pain consumes his chest. As the pain intensifies, he is no longer able to stand it and passes out. Expecting to wake up in his mindscape, where the seal is, he finds himself in a forest filled with old pine trees. Standing not too far away from him is the figure of a man with spiky blond hair and a white cloak with red flames on the bottom.

"_Come this way, boy." _said the man.

"Yondaime-sama?" asks Naruto.

"_No, I am not the Yondaime. I have taken this appearance because he is the one you looked up to the most in life. My name is…"_ said the man.

"Huh? I didn't catch what you said at the end." said Naruto.

"_I said my name is…"_ said the man.

"I still can't here you." said Naruto.

"_I guess you are not ready to hear my name yet." _said the man. _"But first, you must find your zanpakutou. It is hidden in this forest inside of a box. You must find it or your heart will be consumed by the rapidly corroding chain, turning you into one of those beasts that is attacking you. Hurry now! Your time is short!"_

"Ok." said Naruto as he jumps off into the woods.

Little did Naruto know, but the fox sealed inside him is still conscious regardless of all the pain. A chain is also sticking out of its chest. A chain that is eroding faster than Naruto's.

"**Guarrrr!!!!!"** roars the Kyubi as the chain reaches its chest. The plate over its heart disappears, revealing a hole. Suddenly, the Kyubi bursts into a billion little particles, and is seemingly gone. After a few minutes, the Particles reform in the form of the fox. The Kyubi appears to be the same as before except for the giant hole in its chest. Then a strange, white substance begins oozing out of every opening in its face, forming a bone-like mask over its face. The Mask then cracks just above its eyes and falls off, revealing its face once again. Its evil red eyes burning with a new power.

Back with Naruto…

"Goddamn it!" shouts Naruto as he continues his search. He ahs been searching for about a Half an hour in his world and still hasn't found the box. Jumping up on a branch, he senses a strange power coming from the top of the tree. Using the tree climbing technique, he reaches the top to find the box he's been looking for on the very top branch. Opening the box, he pulls out an elegant katana with a golden hilt and scabbard. Unsheathing the blade, he looks upon the silver blade, which has a strip of gold inlay, running down its middle in the shape of a lightning bolt. Looking at the tsuba (Sword Gurad) of the blade, he notices that it is in the shape of a shuriken with the kanji for wind, lighting, shadows, and fire on it. Picking up the sheath, he notices the intricate carvings of a cliff with a Sakura tree overlooking the ocean. Sheathing the sword, he looks at the base of the sword and sees a spiral, which seems to be his sign. Placing the blade on his belt, he suddenly is pulled back in to the real world. His sword by his side and the chain no longer sticking out of his chest.

"Wow! That was weird, dattebayo!" exclaims Naruto.

"Eh? What the Hell?!?! This Kid should have become a hollow by now!" said the creature as it prepares for another attack. "Now it appears that you have become a Shinigami…"

"A shinigami??? I thought that there was only one Shinigami?" thought Naruto out loud.

"No, there are many Shinigami and you are now one of them." said the beast. "Now I must kill you and devour your soul!"

With that said, the strange beast begins his attack with a quick strike to Naruto's midsection.

"Kah!" coughs Naruto after taking the blow. "Oh, so that's the way you want to play?" said Naruto as he puts his hands into a cross sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **With Naruto's battle cry of his favorite technique, he tries to gather chakra but nothing happens. "NANI!!!! Where are the Kage Bunshin?!?!" shouts Naruto as he starts looking around for his clones.

"_They aren't here, kid."_ says a bodiless voice.

"Huh? Are you the guy from the forest?" asks Naruto. "And why can't I make clones?"

"_Yes, I am the man from your mindscape and the reason that you can't make clones is that you no longer have chakra." _said the man from the mindscape.

"What do you mean I don't have chakra?!?!" shouts Naruto.

"_You no longer have a physical body, so you no longer have the physical part of chakra. All you have is the spiritual part of chakra known as Reiatsu. You might be able to use some of your techniques with Reiatsu eventually, but right now we have bigger concerns."_

As Naruto snaps out of his mental trance, he barely dodges a claw strike to the face.

"Grrr… You're really starting to piss me off!" growls Naruto.

"I Will Devour You, Shinigami!" yells the beast.

'_I wonder if I can replicate my Rasengan with this reiatsu stuff.? The Rasengan uses pure chakra so I might be able to just force out extra reiatsu to compensate for the lack of physical energy. Let's give it a try!' _thought Naruto as he begins to focus on his new energy. Soon, a wisp of blue reiatsu trails across his palm in a rotating pattern before it's joined by more reiatsu. After a few seconds a spinning ball of supercharged reiatsu is buzzing away in his palm. _'SCORE!!!!!!'_

"Kukukuku! What are you going to do with that little ball of fun, shinigami? That thing could never do anything to me!" laughs the creature.

"You'll see!" shouts Naruto as he begins running at an insane speed towards the beast. "Eat this!!!!!" **"RASENGAN!!!!"** The boy smashes the jutsu as hard as he can into the creatures mask, cracking it and drilling a hole through it into the beasts skull, instantly knocking it unconscious.

"_Finish it off. Use your blade to cut the mask in half." _said the nameless man.

Unsheathing his sword, he raises it over his head and swings down, cutting the mask in half. Putting his blade away, he watches as the beast turns into small particles and floats away.

"Wow…" said Naruto. "Now what?"

"You come to Soul Society and become a real Shinigami." said a serious voice from behind Naruto. Tuning around really slow, he comes to face a black haired man wearing a black kimono and hakama, with a white haori over top of it. Around his neck is greenish white scarf and in his hair is a white headpiece that symbolized his status as a noble.

"Great, another person with a stick up their ass. Jeeze, this guy is worse that Hyuga Hiashi." mumbled Naruto.

"You say something?" said the guy.

"No. Nothing!" said Naruto, waving his hands in front of his face, trying to prove his 'innocence'. "So who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 ,and as a Shinigami, I am here to send you to Soul Society via konsou." stated the noble shinigami

"Huh? You're the Shinigami? I always thought the shinigami was a big scary guy that devours the souls of the dead, not a semi-normal looking person that seems to be kinda nice." said Naruto.

"No. I am one of many shinigami. The shinigami you are speaking of is of myth that the humans invented to scare evil wishers from using forbidden techniques." said Byakuya.

"But what about when old man Sarutobi summoned the Shinigami and when the Yondaime summoned him to…" said Naruto before looking down.

"To what boy?" asked Byakuya.

"…seal the Kyubi inside of me using the Shiki Fuujin seal." finished Naruto.

"I believe that it was the king of Soul Society that was summoned. His power far exceeds any of the captains. He lives in a different dimension and no shinigami alive has ever seen him." stated Byakuya.

"So how do we get to this Soul Society?" asks Naruto.

"I would have used the Konsou on you, but since you have somehow unlocked your shinigami powers and also with the beast inside of you, I cannot." said Byakuya. "so, instead, we are both going to travel through the senkaimon gates and enter the Seireitei. After we enter the Seireitei, I am to take you directly to the Sotaicho Yamamato-sama." stated the ever stoic Byakuya.

"Alright! Let's go! I've got to get stronger so I can protect my precious people and fulfil my goals and promises, dattebayo!" exclaims Naruto.

"Fine… Let us go." said Byakuya as he opens the gates and steps into it pulling along a stunned Naruto…

End Chapter 1...

* * *

Ok ok! I'm sorry guys but I got bored and I wanted to make a Naruto/Bleach crossover. Don't expect updates too often so don't get all pissed off when I haven't posted in a while. Expect an update of NPA by the end of next week if all goes as planed and maybe a new chapter of the return. 'til next time! Ja ne!! 


	2. Chapter 2

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Chapter 2- Welcome to Soul Society…

Darkness and the light at the end of the tunnel. That's what one Uzumaki Naruto expected when he died. What he got was some psycho noble shinigami, with a holier than you attitude, dragging him into some weird gate that appeared out of nowhere. Almost as soon as they step in, they step out the other side into a large courtyard made of white stone. Off in the distance is a large, white tower up on top of a cliff.

"Welcome to the Seireitei, Uzumaki Naruto." said Byakuya. "Now we must report to Yamamato-sotaicho."

"Ok?" said Naruto who is still totally confused. The Kuchiki clan head leads him though out the Seireitei until they reach a large building with the Kanji for the number one on the outside. He is then lead to a large room with a big chair at the other end. Sitting in the chair is an old man with a long, white beard. In his hands is a staff that he must use for getting around.

"Ah, Byakuya, what do we have here?" said the old man upon seeing Naruto.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the soul I was sent to konsou." stated Byakuya.

"Oh? This is the source of that immense Reiatsu we detected in the word of the ninja?" asked Yamamato.

"Hai, Yamamato-sotaicho!" replied Byakuya.

"It appears the boy already has gained his zanpakutou… truly amazing! I can feel the power radiating off the boy, although I feel something else coming off of him. A dark ancient power. Older than even me." said Yamamato.

"Oh! You must be able to feel the fox, jiisan!" shouted Naruto.

"Show some respect for your elders, boy!" shouted Byakuya as Yamamato just chuckles.

"It's quite alright." said Yamamato with a wave of his hand. "But I would like to know that you mean by the "fox"."

"The Kyubi." stated Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"The Kyubi?!?! The ancient fox spirit that was said to be able to create tsunamis and level mountains with a single flick of its tail?!?!" asked Yamamato with a shocked look upon his elderly visage.

"That's the one." said Naruto.

"So, what do you mean that I feel it?" asks the ancient captain.

"You can feel its presence because it is sealed inside of me." stated Naruto.

"NANI!!!" shouts Yamamato. "The fox is sealed inside of you even though you are dead?"

"Hai. I don't know why, but it probably has to do with the way it was sealed inside of me." said Naruto.

"How was the fox sealed inside of you?" asks Yamamato.

"On the day I was born, a great terror befell upon my village. It was the night that the Kyubi no Yoko attacked my village. It killed countless shinobi destroyed a large portion of my village. The shinobi of my village threw everything they had at the great beast, but it was unaffected. That was until the Yondaime Hokage arrived on the scene riding Gama-oyabin with a small bundle in his arms. Gamabunta and the fox clashed in a terrifying battle while the Yondaime prepared his jutsu. A jutsu that would be his final jutsu. That jutsu was the Shiki Fujin, or the dead demon consuming seal jutsu, in coordination with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki sealing style. When the Shiki Fujin is preformed, it summons the, um, well, "Shinigami", as I was told. After the "Shinigami" was summoned it pulled out the soul of the Kyubi and imprisoned it within a new born baby. That baby was me. The "Shinigami" then removed the soul of the Yondaime as payment for using the jutsu and consumed his soul." said Naruto. "Well, that's what Sarutobi-jiji told me after I found out about the fox from that traitor, Mizuki. I was also told by Ero-sennin that Sarutobi-jiji also died using the Shiki Fujin, trying to seal up Orochimaru-teme's arms."

"That was a very interesting story…" said Yamamato. "Although, I am curious of the seal that was used. May I see it?"

"Yeah I guess." said Nauro before he unzips his orange jacket and pulls up his black t-shirt to revel his stomach. Concentrating on his reiatsu he forms the ram sign and the seal appears.

"That is an amazing seal! That is definitely the work of a true seal master with the help of the king of Soul Society. The King lives in a different dimension within Soul Society and, he is said to have been the first shinigami ever. I have never seen him, but I have been told that he is very powerful and very ancient. His sealing ability is said to be unrivaled by anyone except for maybe the inventor of that jutsu. Only he could have been able to remove the soul of a beast of that magnitude. Now I see why the beasts soul stayed with your soul after your death." said Yamamato.

"Can we go see this king?" asks Naruto.

"I'm sorry but, no." said Yamamato.

"Aww…" retorts Naruto with a pout on his face.

"I have a question for you Naruto. How did you mange to get your zanpakutou?" asked Yamamato.

"Oh this?" said Naruto as he points to his sword. With a nod from Yamamato, Naruto continues his story. "Well, after I died, this weird lizard thing with a mask and a hole in its chest attacked me and broke that chain thing that was sticking out of my chest. It really hurt and I passes out from the pain and I woke up in a forest that was in my mind. There was this guy that looked exactly like the Yondaime and he told me to find my sword in the forest. I found it and I got pulled back to the world of the conscious. Then kicked the lizard thing's ass and then sliced its mask and it turned into dust and disappeared. Then This guy (pointing over at Byakuya) showed up and brought me here." Naruto told the general.

"Did you get the name of your blade?" asked Yamamato.

"No, but he tried to tell me his name. I just couldn't hear it." replied Naruto.

"Hmm… You'll hear it eventually. You've got a long time to grow." said Yamamato. "Although, I would like to have you tested to see how powerful you truly are. But who should I have you fight? Hmm…"

"How 'bout one of the bakas under my command? Came a gruff voice from the other end of the room.

"Ah! Kenpachi! How nice to see you!" said Yamamoto upon spotting the 11th division captain and his pink haired lieutenant." And you too, Yachiru!"

"Hiya Yammy-sotaicho!" shouted the pink-haired girl, temporarily deafening Kenpachi's right ear.

"So, when are we going to have the fight?" asks Kenpachi.

"Don't you think one of your guys will be a little too much for a new soul?" asks a new voice. The voice of Unohana Retsu, the captain of 4th division. "Especially of a young boy who looks to be only 13 or so?"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" shouts Naruto. "I'll take on anything you throw at me!"

"I like you kid! You've got balls!" said Kenpachi. "The spirit of a true warrior!"

"How about we have a tournament for all ranks below captain to see how the boy does and also to test the skills of our individual units?" said a voice from the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows is the silver-haired captain of 3rd division, Ichimaru Gin.

"Ah, Gin! What a good idea! A tournament would be perfect to test him!" exclaims Yamamato.

'_What a wired looking guy! I mean, I've seen weirder, but his eyes are really weird, all squinty and stuff. He reminds me of a fox or something.'_ thought Naruto.

"Alright, We will be having a tournament for all those under the rank of captain. Contestants MUST volunteer themselves, or they will not be permitted." said Yamamato while looking at Kenpachi.

"Yay!!! I get to fight!!! I wannna fight Blondie-kun first!" shouts Yachiru.

"Calm down Yachiru. You'll get your chance." said Kenpachi. "I just wish I got a shot at him!"

"Ahem… Now then! The tournament will take place in three days so inform your divisions immediately and spread word to the other divisions too.

"Hai, Yamamato-sotaicho!" shout the captains as they all leave to inform the other squads.

* * *

A few hours later- 10th Division Headquarters… 

Sitting in his office is the young captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Having just returned from a meeting with a few of the other captains, he is now contemplating on who to let fight in the tournament. A knock at his door drawls him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Come in!" shouts Hitsugaya. Upon hearing this, two women enter his office. One is his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. And the other was an unseated officer who just recently joined his division. She had long red hair and green eyes, though she seemed to be a bit of a tomboy at times.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, we would like permission to enter the tournament." stated Matsumoto.

"And why should I allow you two to enter?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I just want to get a little practice." said Matsumoto.

"And You?" questions Hitsugaya.

"I wish to prove my worth to this division and also, I haven't had a real fight in a real long time. The last time I had a challenge was when I was alive and I sparred with my husband." said the redhead.

"Fine, you two are allowed to enter." said Hitsugaya. _'Women are so troublesome…'_

Same time- Second Division Headquarters…

* * *

"Ok! All you maggots are going to enter this tournament and show the power of the special forces!" shouts the captain of the 2nd division, Soifon. 

"Hai, Soifon-taicho!" shout all the members of the 2nd division.

"Good! Now rest up and work on your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu abilities." yells Soifon.

"This sounds like fun! I can't wait to fight! I wonder if any other ex-ninja are entering other than from this unit?" asks a young man with auburn colored hair and light brown eyes. His name is Yahiko.

"I don't know kid, but we'll find out!" said the slightly muffled and electronic voice of an older man with long white hair and what appeared to be a strange underwater respirator on his face. On his forehead is a thick, helmet-like Forehead Protector with the bell flower shaped insignia of the second division above the symbol of Amegakure. He is known as Salamander Hanzou, former leader of Amegakure.

"There's sure to be at least a few shinobi entering. It'll be interesting who ends up fighting who!" said a tall white-haired man with green eyes. His name is Dan, former jounin of Konoha.

"Shut up you maggots, and get some rest!" shouts Soifon.

Elsewhere…

* * *

Inside of 11th division's Headquarters, a mandatory "training" session is underway. Bodies by Drowning Pool blasting in the background. 

"Haha!!! This is what I call training!" shouts Kenpachi as he narrowly dodges a sword strike to his head.

"You can say that again!!!" shouts his fourth seat, Momochi Zabuza. In his hand is his Zanpakutou that is identical to his old blade, the Kubikiri Houcho, which ironically, his current sword calls its self. "I gotta get ready for this tournament!"

"Come on Zabuza-chan! Release your Shikai! I want to see it!" shouts Kenpachi.

"Your Funeral!" yells Zabuza. "Slash Kubikiri Houcho!"

A thick mist fills the air as Zabuza disappears. His blade hasn't changed except for the water that is spiraling around the blade.

"Very interesting! I can't see a damn thing in this mist!" shouts Kenpachi.

"Where to hit? I've got eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, Subclavian artery, jugular, brain, kidneys, heart. Hmm… Which one?" said Zabuza. His voice sounding like it's coming from all directions.

"Hoho! This is great! A true challenge!" shouts Kenpachi.

"LET'S GO!!!!!!" shouts Zabuza as he charges towards Kenpachi.

At another location- another few hours later.…

* * *

Just before nightfall, inside of 1st Division's private training ground a person is training extremely hard. That person is one, Uzumaki Naruto. After the meeting with Yamamato, he asked permission to use a training field to work on controlling his reiatsu. Of course, Yamamato agreed or he wouldn't be using the private training grounds. 

"**Rasengan!"** shouts Naruto as he unleashes his technique upon a defenseless tree. "Hehe! I hope Yamamato-jiisan doesn't mind the damage I'm causing to this place."

"_You are training very hard, young one. Your control of your reiatsu has improved greatly in the little time since the last time we met. That technique of yours has a lot of potential even without chakra, but you still need more help, and I am here to aid you in your dreams." _said the spirit of his blade before drawling Naruto into his mindscape. In the mindscape, the trees have become larger.

"Huh? Why am I here?" asks Naruto.

"_You are here so I can give you a new ability. As you can see, the trees of this forest have grown, signifying your growth."_

"A new ability?"

"_Yes, I believe you are now ready to hear my name. My name is Hokage. Your dream and the ones you look up to the most bare this title, so I have taken it as my name. This world is a reflection of your true emotions and strength. As long as you are happy, this world is green and sunny. When you are sad this world becomes dark and rainy and lifeless. Keep this world happy and sunny. When you leave this place, draw your sword and say "In the shadows of the night, one being burns the brightest, purifying the world of darkness and bringing hope to the weak, PROTECT HOKAGE!!!" _said the spirit before kicking Naruto out of the mindscape.

Returning to the world of the conscious, Naruto draws his Zanpakutou and shouts "**In the shadows of the night, one being burns the brightest, purifying the world of darkness and bringing hope to the weak, PROTECT HOKAGE!!!" **An amazing amount of Reiatsu fills the air as the sword becomes slightly longer and wider. and turns black with the cutting edge turning a silver color. Down the middle of the blade are four different colored strips of metal. The one towards the top of the blade is a red color, the one next to that is a golden color, the second to last one is a grey color, and the last one, closest to the blade is a whitish-blue color. At he base of each strip, near the handle are the kanji for fire, lightning, shadow, and wind on each if their respective colors.

"WOW!!!" exclaims Naruto upon studying his sword.

"_You have now achieved your shikai release. This form gives you the ability to harness your former techniques in each of the four elements. They are wind, fire, lightning, and shadows. The closer to the blade the strip is, the more in tune you are with that element. Wind is your strongest element and is your elemental affinity. You now can use your jutsu as if you have your chakra back but only in the four elements._ _Abilities such as Henge and Kawarimi no Jutsu, that are deemed Academy jutsu, also can be used. Become strong, young one, and keep my world green and sunny!!!"_

"I have my jutsu back!!!" shouts Naruto as he begins to plot the uses of his jutsu in this new land. "Hehe! Let's have a little fun!" "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **One hundred Naruto clones poof into existence all with a mischievous grin on their faces. "Watch out Soul Society! Uzumaki Naruto is back!!!" All of the Naruto clones take off in different directions, every last one of them set on pulling the biggest prank the Seireitei has ever seen…

End Chapter Dos….

* * *

Haha! Happy Belated New Year Everyone!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a fun one to write! Thinking of all the people who could be in Soul Society was very interesting. There will be many other ninja there too! The Yondaime and the Sandaime are currently in the dimension of the king of Soul Society so they are not there yet??? Haku is there, but is still in the Academy. I know I might be making Naruto too powerful right off the bat, but I couldn't resist! So read and review! Tune in next time to see the tournament. 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Chapter 3- Chaos and Opening Ceremonies…

All throughout the Seireitei, total pandemonium has broken loose. People passing out in the streets from gigantic nosebleeds, graffiti of chibi ninja, foxes and toads all over the place, and the song, Anthem by Zebrahead playing from some unidentifiable source can be hared all over the Seireitei. An army of toads seen hopping down the streets, explosions going off everywhere, and even paint bombs dropping from the sky.

"AHHHHH!!!! The hollows must be attacking!" shouts one random shinigami. Turing around, the shinigami comes face to face with a blond kid wearing an orange jumpsuit and a large sword strapped to his back.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!"** shouts the boy as he turns into a beautiful, naked woman, with wisps of smoke covering her more private areas.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" shouts the shinigami as he shoots backwards with a giant nosebleed, instantly passing out.

"Haha! Sucker!" shouts the boy as he disappears in a wisp of smoke.

Inside of a food stand a very 'large' man is stuffing his face until he detects a disturbance coming from outside. He is Omaeda Marechiyo, lieutenant of Second Division. Stepping outside, he finds a scene of pure hell. Men passed out all over the streets and graffiti everywhere. Standing in the middle of the road is the orange clad boy in all his glory, standing on the back of a large toad.

"Hahahaha! This is great!" shouts the boy.

"Hey You! Boy! What's going on here?" asks Marechiyo.

"It seems to be a huge prank and You, my friend have fallen right into it!" shouts the boy.

"What!" shouts Marechiyo.

"Hehe!" **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **shouts the boy as he takes his female form once again in hope of humiliating the man. When the man is unfazed, the boy asks "Hey! What Gives?"

"I will not fall for such low tricks!' shouts Marechiyo.

"Well then, Fat ass! Take this!" **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "Haaremu no Jutsu!" **The area is then filled with a giant cloud of smoke. When the cloud dissipates, Marechiyo is surrounded by over a dozen naked blonde girls. As if on cue, Marechiyo is rocketed back by a humongous nosebleed of epic proportions.

"Hahahahahaha! How'd you like that fat ass!" shouts the boy before jumping back onto the toad and hops down the road.

After traveling down the road, Naruto comes to a park. _'Hehe! Now all I gotta do is summon Gamabunta and tell him that I'm ok. Then I'll try and talk him into joining me in my pranking!' _"OK!" **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A huge cloud of smoke fills the air as Naruto is lifted up onto the back of something huge. "Oi! Gama-oyabin!" shouts Naruto.

"Huh?!?! Who dares disrespect me!" Shouts the large toad. "I am not this Gama-oyabin you speak of!"

"What?!?!" yells Naruto before further inspecting his summon. He notices that this is indeed not Gamabunta but a totally different toad. This toad was wearing a black jacket with white borders. On the back it has the kanji for defend. On his waist, is a large blade, bigger than Gamabunta's.

"I am Gamaouja (Toad King), the onetime head summon of the toads. I died over five hundred years ago and have been a protector of Soul Society ever since. I live in another dimension along with my kin who have crossed over to the afterlife. My kind are guards to the King of Soul Society. I have never been summoned since my coming to Soul Society." said the ancient toad.

"Wow! So, how did you die?" asked Naruto.

"I died while fighting a powerful beast in order to protect the Elder Sage Toad, a very powerful being himself. I was the summon of a clan known as the Namikaze who were known as the protectors of Mt. Myoboku, home of the Elder Sage Toad . The beast was the Kyubi no Yoko and was attacking in order to gain his ninth and final tail. The beast was told by a prophet, that to gain the ultimate power of the ninth tail, he must kill the current Sage Toad. A bloody battle commenced, resulting in the deaths of many of my kin. Many Namikaze were killed too. I engaged the demon, but fell to his immense power before I could be unsummoned. I was brought here by the King of Soul Society. I then learned that the Sage toad was also killed in the battle." said Gamaouja.

"Damn Fox!" shouted Naruto. "I hate that stupid thing! It caused me so much pain and it also caused the toads pain also!"

"What do you mean, boy?" asks the Toad King.

"The day I was born, that damnable creature was sealed into me. From that time until I died, I was shunned and beaten by my village for being the fox's prison. And that damn thing is still stuck inside of me!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" shouts the toad.

"Yeah. Something about the when the Yondaime Hokage summoned the King of Soul Society to seal it away, the seal was so strong that the fox remained inside of me." said Naruto.

"Hmm… The King sealed it?" asked the toad.

"Yep…" said Naruto.

"Then I guess I can trust you since my lord sealed it." said the toad before pausing. "You said the Yondaime Hokage, right?" With another pause the toad yells, "Ah! I know him! Minato-sama! The last of the Namikaze! He is very powerful and has a very mysterious zampakutou. When released in its Bankai form, it takes the shape of a three-pronged Kunai, and gives him the ability to move faster than any shunpo. A true warrior of the Namikaze."

"So the Yondaime really is there, along with Sarutobi-jiji?"

"Ah yes. Sarutobi. A very interesting old man. Powerful too!" said the toad.

"That's good! I really wish I could see him…" said Naruto with a dejected look on his face. Then a thought pops into Naruto's head. "I was also wondering, why I can't summon Gamabunta."

"That is because we are in the world of the spirits. Things from the world of the living cannot come to the world of the dead." said Gamaouja. "So why did you try to summon my living counterpart?"

"Oh, I just wanted him to know that I was alright and to tell the others that I'm ok too. And I kinda wanted to ask him if he would help me out with this prank that I'm pulling on the Seireitei." said Naruto.

"Oh ho! A prank! I haven't had a good laugh in a while, so I could help you out." said the Toad King.

"Really?" asks Naruto.

"Really." said the toad. "I used to help the Namikaze with pranks back in the day! It was some of the most fun I have ever had!"

"Let's Get Wild!" shouts Naruto as he and the toad jump off in a random direction.

"Where to?" asks Gamaouja.

"How 'bout that big ass tower over there. I think it needs some of my artistic ability.

* * *

An Hour Later…

"Ah! It's complete!" shouts Naruto as he steps back to admire his work. He is currently standing on the long tongue of his summon. His work, the Shrine of Penitence. Said shrine is now painted bright orange and has the words "The Next Hokage was Here!" painted on its side and a giant chibi Naruto flipping the bird. All over the tower are large spirals. On other parts it has phrases like "Ramen is the greatest!" and "Dattebayo!"

"Good Work!" shouts the Toad King.

"Thanks!" replies Naruto. "I think your job is done here, Gamaouja. When you go back, can you tell Sarutobi-jiji and Yondaime-sama that Uzumaki Naruto says hi?"

"Sure kid!" said the Toad. "See you later!" With that, Gamaouja disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto all alone. Resealing his sword to rest, he turns to walk back to the training ground to finish his workout, when a voice calls out.

"Hey You! Halt!" shouts the voice. Turning around, Naruto comes face to, well, hair. Standing in front of him is a silver-haired boy with a large katana on his back and is wearing the standard haori of a captain.

"Huh? Some kid?" questions Naruto.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of 10th Division, and I am here to apprehend you." said the boy.

"Huh? Really? Well, you'll have to catch me first, dattebayo!" shouts Naruto. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was off and running.

"Goddamn this guy!" shouts Hitsugaya as he takes chase. After a wild goose chase that has been going on for fifteen minutes, Hitsugaya is officially pissed. '_This has to end NOW!'_ thought the captain. With a bust of reiatsu, Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to get in front of Naruto. Pulling out this blade, Hitsugaya readies himself for attack. "Stop now, or I will hurt you!"

"Oh! It's a fight you want, eh? Ok! Bring it on!" shouts Naruto as he pulls out two kunai from his pouch. As soon as Naruto pulls out his weapons, Hitsugaya is upon him with a downward strike from his sword. Crossing the two kunai in the shape of an X, Naruto blocks the incoming attack, trapping the sword between the two small knifes. Jumping back, Hitsugaya gets into a defensive stance. Hitsugaya then begins a long winded poem, in which Naruto pays no attention to.

"**Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching hear and disorder, evolve the transportation of the southern sea barrier. Hadou 31: Shakkahou!(Blast Spell 31: Red Flame Gun)"** Positioning his hands in front of him, Hitsugaya shoots a huge fireball at Naruto. Noticing a large blast of fire rocketing towards him, Naruto is barely able to dodge.

"Ah! So this is how you want to play!" yells Naruto as he puts away one of his kunai. Focusing reiatsu to his right palm, a ball of pure energy begins to form, spiraling in every direction.

'_Huh? What type of Kidou is that?!?! I have never seen anything like it!' _thinks Hitsugaya.

With a step, Naruto disappears from sight only to reappear right in front Hitsugaya. Bringing his sword down, in order to attack Naruto, he finds his blade being blocked by the kunai. The ball of energy still in Naruto's hand. "Take this!" **"RASENGAN!!!" **shouts Naruto, forcing the ball of Reiatsu into Hitsugaya's gut. Hitsugaya is then sent spinning off into a wall. "Hehe! That'll teach you to underestimate me.

"Ugh… That hurt." groaned Hitsugaya as he climbs out f the hole in the wall. "I guess I've got to step it up a notch. **"Sit upon the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" **shouts Hitsugaya as his blade gains a chain with a crescent-shaped blade appears on the one end and a giant dragon of ice shoots out of the tip of the blade, circling its master.

"That's Awesome! Me Next!" exclaims Naruto as he pulls out his sword. **"PROTECT HOKAGE!!!" **The amount of reiatsu was incredible. His blade transformed. Gaining the four elemental metallic strips, filling Naruto with power. The power of super-concentrated Reiatsu, that gained a chakra-like property. "You like?" said Naruto as he rests the blade over his shoulder.

"It makes no difference. I have to stop you even if I have to kill you." said Hitsugaya.

"Bring it, Dattebayo!" shouts Naruto as he starts running at his opponent. _'Channel your Reiatsu into the blue strip and swing your blade.'__ 'Ok!'_ Focusing on the blue strip on his blade, he swings his blade at the captain. A large gust of cutting wind erupts from the sword, cleaving into the ice dragon.

"What! How is this possible?!?!" shouts Hitsugaya as he watches the dragon crumble and turn to water.

"That's awesome! The Wind Maketh, The Wind taketh it away." laughs Naruto. Then Naruto puts his hands into his favorite hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **in a cloud of smoke over a hundred Naruto's come into existence. With a battle cry, all the clones run at Hitsugaya. Pinning Hitsugaya down, Naruto calmly walks up to him.

"H-how???" asks Hitsugaya. "How are you doing this?"

"Well, it's the special ability of my zanpakutou. It has the ability to concentrate my reiatsu to extreme levels, giving it a totally different characteristic. This highly concentrated reiatsu then gives me the ability to use these techniques, but only ones that either do not rely on a element or have the elements signified by the different colored strips on my blade. I can also release the energy directly from the blade, as you have just seen." stated Naruto.

"A multi-natured Shikai…" mumbles Hitsugaya.

Suddenly a tall figure appears between Naruto and the pinned down captain. The figure then swings his sword down, causing Naruto to have to jump back. Naruto looks up to see the spiky hair and eye patch of Kenpachi.

"Geez, Hitsugaya! You got your ass handed to you by the new kid!" chuckled Kenpachi.

"This is the guy everyone is talking about?" said Hitsugaya in shock.

"Yep! Blondie-kun here is the new guy! And now I have a chance to fight him!" shouts Kenpachi as he charges at Naruto. Dodging a swipe at his head, Naruto ducks down and cuts Kenpachi side. "Ah! The spirit of a true fighter!"

"What is going on here?!?!" shouts a voice from on top of the roofs. "A fight with out me?" The battle stops as the two fighters look up. A tall man with brown hair and the lower half of his face covered by bandages jumps down off of the roof. On his forehead is a crooked forehead protector with the insignia for 11 on it. On his back is a huge sword that looked as if it could cut off the head of a horse.

"Eh? Nani?!?! Zabuza?!?!" shouts Naruto.

Looking over at the blond, Zabuza'a eyes go wide with shock. "What the hell are you doing here gaki?!?!"

"Well, the teme killed me at the Valley of the End and here I am." said Naruto.

"Damn that worthless Uchiha!" shouts Zabuza as he walks over to Naruto. "Nice to see you again Naruto, but I wish it wouldn't have happened so soon."

"You and me both!' said Naruto.

"You know this kid?" asks Kenpachi.

"Yeah, I know Uzumaki. He was there when I died." said Zabuza. "If it wasn't for him, I probably would be burning in hell right now. The brat has a way of changing people, I guess."

"Really…" said Kenpachi curiously.

"That's a nice sword you got there kid." said Zabuza as he inspects the blade.

"Thanks!" replies Naruto. "I see you still got that horse killer, you call a sword, with you."

"Haha! That's just like you kid. Making fun of my sword." said Zabuza. "I'm guessing that all this ruckus was all your doing?"

"Yep! Gotta keep my pranking up, or I'll lose my touch!"

"Figures…" growls Zabuza as a hidden grin appears on his face.

"Well, I better get back to training… See you later Zabuza!" shouts Naruto.

"Alright brat! I better see you at the tournament!" yells Zabuza before Naruto turns his back and runs off towards the training grounds.

"Just who exactly is that kid?" asks Kenpachi as he watches the retreating figure disappear into the distance.

"Uzumaki Naruto. One of the most determined ninja I have ever met…"

* * *

Two Days Later- Seireitei Battle Arena…

"Welcome everyone to this special tournament being held on this very sunny day. The current temperature is a very pleasant sixty-two degrees with a light breeze. Will all contestants please report to the arena floor for the opening ceremonies." said the announcer.

Though out the stadium, seats are being vacated as the contestants make their was to the floor. A total of fifty shinigami are on the floor waiting for the start.

"Thank you all for coming out today to witness these incredible feats of battle that will be taking place. I Yamamato have decided to hold this tournament as a means for these shinigami to prove themselves on the field of battle. I want to thank all participants for volunteering for this tournament. Let the games begin!" said Yamamato from his seat.

"Alright! Let's get things going! First battle is between Namikaze Kushina, unseated officer of 10th division versus Nanashi(Nameless), unseated officer of no division." said the announcer.

As the floor clears, two people are left standing. One is a red-haired woman with green eyes dressed in the standard Konoha ANBU gear. On her forehead is a head band with a swirl. Around her upper arm is a metal plate with the Konoha symbol on it. The other person is a blond-haired kid with three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. On his head is a Konoha forehead protector. He is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Alright contestants! Begin!"

End Chapter Tres….

* * *

Whew!!! That Chapter's done! If you are wondering why Naruto is being called Nanashi(Nameless), you'll find out next chapter. I've gotten some complaints about how Naruto can use jutsu and because I considered shadows to be an element, and also using the figure of the Yondaime as the spirit of his Zanpakutou. Well, I don't care! I like having Naruto being able to use jutsu because it's different from kidou and will surprise people I the story more. I chose the Yondaime because he is the figure Naruto looked up to the most in life and is the most logical choice. Also I am a huge Yondaime fan. Yonadime and the other Hokages might make an appearance too. I hope people don't flip out about the toads either. I used them because the Kuchiyose no Jutsu does not use an element so I felt like having Naruto be able to use it. Well, my rant is over! Read and Review! 'Til Next time! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Chapter 4- You're My What?…

_Flashback…_

Walking into the First Division's Headquarters is Uzumaki Naruto, with a few questions he wants to ask. Heading into Yamamato's office, Naruto sits down in a comfy chair across form the old general.

"Oi! Yamamoto-jiisan! I have a question for you!" shouts Naruto.

"Hello Naruto! What can I do for you?" said Yamamato.

"I was just wondering who I was going to be fighting first?" asks Naruto.

"Ah yes… I just got finished making the bracket for the tournament. Let me check." Said Yamamoto as he pulls out a piece of paper with names scribbled on it . "Hmm… it appears you will be fighting an unseated officer from the 10th division. Her name is Namikaze Kushina and she has just recently graduated from the academy. From What I've heard, she is an ex-shinobi from your old village."

'_Namikaze? That means she was related to the Yondaime.'_ thought Naruto

"Um… Yamamoto-jiisan, I would like to make a request." said Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Yamamoto.

"I wish to enter the tournament anonymously."

"Very well." said Yamamoto before Naruto stands up and leaves…

_End Flashback…

* * *

_

Kushina's POV.

"Alright contestants! Begin!" yelled the announcer as I look over at my opponent. It was only a kid that looked around 13, but there was something about himthat seemed older. Something that someone his age shouldn't have. A look in his eyes that told me he has experienced more in life than most people ever have, even here in Soul Society where people live many years beyond what is humanly possible. It was a look of pain and sorrow that filled his almost familiar blue eyes. Blue eyes that resembled my husbands on that fateful day. It was the last time I ever saw those blue eyes and the beautiful sapphire blue eyes of my newly born son. The day I died. A tear flows down my cheek as I think about my husband and my son, doomed to a fate that neither wanted. And how this kid in front of me reminds me of them. The same eyes and the same spiky blond hair that my husband had. His eyes then flicker from sadness to a look of determination as he sets his face with a serious expression.

"Hey Lady! Are we going to Fight or what?" shouts the nameless opponent across from me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

Normal POV…

"Huh?" said Kushina as she snaps back to reality.

"I asked if we are going to start, or are you going to stare at me all day with that weird look on your face? It's kinda creepy!" shouts Naruto, taunting his opponent.

"Who are YOU calling creepy, you brat!" shouts Kushina, thoroughly pissed off at the boy.

"What ever, Baachan." yells Naruto.

"You're dead!" shouts Kushina. "Nobody calls me old and gets away with it!"

"Where have I heard this before?" thought Naruto out loud. "Oh Yeah! When I went on that trip with Ero-sennin to find Tsunade-baachan. She said the same thing!"

"Stop talking to yourself and get over here so I can kick your ass!" yells Kushina. "Ah Fuck it! I'll come to you!" With that said, Kushina goes on the offensive and runs full speed at Naruto, pulling out her katana. In the blink of an eye, she is in front of Naruto, ready to chop his head off. Barely dodging, Naruto jumps backwards and throws a volley of shuriken at the woman. Kushina in turn blocks all the weapons with her sword. She then continues her attack, charging at him full speed.

"Oh shit!" said Naruto as he dodges another near miss. "I think that one took off some of my hair!"

"That's not all I'm going to be taking off!" shouts Kushina as she swings her blade again, aiming at Naruto's head.

"Ok! Enough playing around!" yells Naruto. Unsheathing his own zanpakutou, he blocks her next strike. He then takes a wild swing at her with his own blade, just missing her face.

"You Brat! You could have cut my face!" she shouts in a blind rage.

"Geez! Your worse than Sakura-chan when she's pissed!" retorts Naruto. "And she can be downright scary!" Naruto's face then gained a gloomy expression. _'I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I failed you and Sasuke… I just hope you can forgive me… I'll be back some day and then I'll bring the teme back for you. It's a promise of a life time!'_

"Yo Brat! What the hell's wrong with you?" shouts Kushina as she looks at the boy. _'That's the same look Minato had that night. That look of sorrow. What is that kid thinking about?'_ thought Kuchina. She then watches as Naruto's head snaps up with a new fire burning in his eyes.

"HA! I'm fine! You should be worrying about yourself!" yells Naruto as he rushes at his opponent. He swings his blade downward, but is blocked by Kuchina's sword. Seeing an opening, Naruto unleashes a well placed kick to her side, sending Kushina flying into a wall.

"Grr!!! That's it! I've had it with you!" shouts Kushina. **"Crash Gekirou!"** A huge wave of reiatsu washes over the stadium as Kushina's zanpakutou turns a deep, ocean blue. On the hilt, a tassel hangs off the pommel. At the end of the tassel is a piece of sapphire with a spiral engraved into it. Grabbing onto the sapphire, Kushina whispers **"Kai!" **before the stone disappears. Storm clouds begin to gather over the stadium as a heavy rain begins to fall.

"What the hell!" yells Naruto as he peers through the heavy downpour at his redheaded opponent.

"It's one of the many special abilities of my blade. I release that jewel and it forms a giant rain cloud, dumping tons of water onto the battlefield. With water now on the field, I can use my blade's other ability." said Kushina as her reiatsu begins to condense in a way very similar to how Naruto's does when he releases his Shikai. Placing her blade in the special holder on her back, she begins a long string of hand seals. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** A large dragon of water begins to form out of the rain. The dragon then lunges out at Naruto, threatening to wash him away. Naruto dodges as the dragon narrowly misses him and carves up the ground, creating a giant puddle. Landing back down, Naruto finds himself knee deep in water

"Shit! That was close! I guess it's time to step it up a little." said Naruto as he glares at Kushina. **"Protect Hokage!" **A second wave of Reiatsu blasts through the arena as Naruto's blade transforms into its Shikai form. Jumping up, Naruto lands on top of the water, not sinking one bit.

"Damn! You're not supposed to be able to do that!" shouted Kushina.

"Well, this is my special ability, probably similar to yours. I just have more of a variety than you." stated Naruto.

"You mean you can do jutsu too?" asks Kushina.

"Yep. Although I only know a few." said Naruto.

"A good ninja never gives away his true ability, and you just admitted your weakness." stated Kushina.

"Well, I'm not a good ninja." said Naruto nonchalantly.

"No duh!" laughs Kushina.

"I'm a GREAT NINJA!!!" exclaims Naruto. Putting his hands into the cross seal, he shouts **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Twenty or so Naruto clones appear around the original.

"No Way!" yells Kushina. "This isn't possible!"

"Attack!" shouts Naruto, sending his clones barreling towards the woman, kunai and swords in hand.

"Shit!" **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** shouts Kushina, creating another water dragon. The dragon lunges out and hits the clones, destroying them. "Whew! That was close!"

"Check again!" said a voice from behind her. She watches as the 'Naruto' on the other side of the field disappears in a puff of smoke. She turns around to see the real Naruto standing in front of her, a familiar blue spinning ball in his palm. What she fails to notice are the six other clones hidden under the ground at her feet.

"The Rasengan…!" she whispers as Naruto rushes at her.

"Take this!" shouts Naruto as six other Narutos appear from beneath her. **"U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RASENGAN RENDAN!!!" **With each syllable of his name, the woman is knocked higher into the air before the real Naruto slams the Rasengan into her stomach, sending her flying into the ground.

"N-naruto-kun?" stutters Kushina in a tired voice as she lies on the ground.

"Huh?" dumbly answers Naruto.

"Is it really you, my little Naruto-kun?" asks Kushina as she looks at the boy in awe.

"What are you talking about, lady?" questions Naruto, completely confused by the woman's words. "I've never met you in my life!"

"My, you sure have grown since I saw you last. You were just a little baby then." said Kushina.

'_I think I hit her too hard with that Rasengan. She's hallucinating!'_ thought Naruto.

"Oh, and you have gotten so strong too! To be able to use your father's technique at such a young age, it's incredible!" exclaimed Kushina. A look of pride filling her eyes.

"Um, lady, I have no clue what you are talking about! I think you might want to get your head checked out…" said Naruto.

"No, no. I'm fine, my little Naru-kun! I've been hit by the Rasengan before, so it's no big deal. Your baka of a father insisted on using it on me in spars, so I could learn to dodge similar techniques, like Kakashi-kun's Chidori attack." said Kushina with a smile.

"Wait, What?!?! I'm so confused! You know Kakashi-sensei? And you've been hit by the Rasengan by my father? Who was my dad? Please don't tell me it's Ero-Sennin! Did you know my mom?" asked Naruto, his small mind still trying to wrap around what Kushina is saying and failing miserably.

"Of course I know Kakashi-kun! He was one of my husband's students. As for your mom, I know her pretty well. Well, as well as you can know yourself, that is! I'm your mom…" said Kushina, stopping to let the information set in. Tears now pouring down her face.

"You're my WHAT?!?!" shouts Naruto. "How can you be so sure?"

"Hmm… Well, for starters, you are the spitting image of your father. Same blond hair and blue eyes. Then, you are able to use the Rasengan. That old pervert, Jiraiya wouldn't teach that technique to just anyone. Of course he would teach it to his godson, which happens to be you, Naru-kun. He's the one who named you by the way. And finally, your Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan Rendan gives it all away. It seems that that old geezer of a Hokage decided to give you my maiden name, instead of your father's name." said Kushina. With a sob, Kushina gets back on her feet and walks toward her stunned son. She then proceeds to wrap Naruto in a tight hug.

"K-kaa-san…" stutters Naruto as tears gather in the corner of his eyes as he wraps his arms around his mother, returning the hug.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, it's ok. I'm here now." said Kushina.

"Will both contestants please return to fighting or you both will be disqualified." said the announcer over the PA system.

Releasing her son from the hug, she turns and looks up at the announcer's box and shouts, "Shut up, you fucking asshole! I finally get to see my son for the first time since the day he was born and you had to go and ruin the moment!!! I forfeit! I can't fight against my son, you bastard! Plus, I don't have enough reiatsu left to continue!"

"Ok Namikaze-san forfeits! Nan… I mean Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!" stated the announcer. Cheers fill the stadium with the conclusion of the battle.

"Kaa-san?" questions Naruto as he looks at his mom in amazement.

"It's alright! Just go and show them the Will of Fire and what the son of a Hokage can do!!!" shouts Kushina with a smile.

"NANI?!?!" shouts Naruto before he faints from the shock of his mother saying he is the son of a Hokage.

"Well, I better get him out of here so the next match can start." Kushina said to herself as she picks up her son and carries him up into the stands, where her division is sitting.

* * *

Naruto finds himself waking up in an all too familiar place. A dimly lit corridor with ankle deep water fills his field of vision. He proceeds to walk down the corridor until he reaches a large cage with a piece of paper with the word 'seal' holding the cage together.

'_It looks like the seal is still here. I wonder if the fox is still here?'_ thought Naruto before shouting, "Oi Furball! You still here?"

"**Grrr!!! You Brat! Look what happened to me!"** roars the Kyubi as it steps into the light. At first Naruto sees nothing wrong with the demon, until he notices the large hole in its chest. He then sees what appears to be part of a white mask that was broken off just above its eyes, its large ears protruding from two holes in the top of the mask.

"Geez! What the hell happened to you? And what's up with that new look?" asks Naruto.

"**This happened when that creature, a hollow I think that shinigami called it, attacked us! When our chain of fate was severed, I started to turn into one of those hollow things. Part of my soul disappeared and I was left with this hole in my chest. Then a white mask began to form on my face and I began to lose myself and my self consciousness. I fought back with all my will power and stopped the transformation. The mask cracked and part of it fell off. I remained in control and kept my mind. And then I find my self still sealed away inside of you!!!"**

"Ok… That's just a little weird, but anything is possible!" said Naruto. "So, does that mean that you are my 'Inner Hollow' or something?"

**  
"In a sense… I'm still me and nothing can change that! The Kyubi no Yoko cannot and will not be taken over by an evil that impure and primitive! It is an insult compared to my power! Oh! And don't get me started with the techniques those creatures can use! When I began my transformation, I gained the knowledge of how to use some of their attacks, the Cero and the Bala blasts. Psh! What a joke! They are a cheap rip-off of my attacks! Mine have far more destructive power that those little child's playthings. If I was free, I would be able to defeat one of those things with one…"** said the kyubi before trailing off upon hearing footsteps heading towards his cell.

"_Ah! So, I finally get to meet the great nine -tails of legend! I wondered where Naruto got to, and I found him and something more!" _said Hokage as he steps into the light of the room.

"**You!!! You are the one who sealed me into this prison! I'm going to kill you!!!!" **shouted the Kyubi at the spirit who looks identical to the one who condemned it to its fate inside the seal.

"_I am not the one who did this. I am just the spirit of the boy's zanpakutou. I look the way I do because the one who sealed you is the one Naruto looked up to most in life."_

"**Then, what are you doing here?!?!" **growled the demon.

"_I am here to propose a deal."_

"**A deal?"**

"_Yes, a deal. I want you to lend the boy your power. In return you get to live."_

"**What?! That's the same deal I had with the kit before. If he dies, I die!"**

"_That's not what I mean… If you give him your power, I will not kill you, hollow!"_

"**You Kill ME?!?! Hahaha! Like that could ever happen!"**

"_I can and I will kill you! You are no longer needed for the boy's survival, so you can be done away with!"_

"**Bite Me!!!"**

"_Fine, have it your way."_ said Hokage as he approaches the seal. Placing one hand on the seal, he lets off a humongous amount of reiatsu.

"**Guarrrr!!!!"** cries out the Kyubi as it is hit with a surge of electricity, causing it to fall to the ground.

"_Had enough?" _asks Hokage as he lets up on the reiatsu.

"**Fine! I give up! The boy gets to use my chakra whenever he needs it, but it won't come without consequences! Just like before, boy! And do not associate me with those lowly creatures!" **roared the demon lord as he sends out a huge amount of reiatsu and killing intent at Hokage, sending the spirit flying backwards. A gateway of light opens behind Hokage, sending him back to his portion of the mindscape.

"Still the same old Kyubi as before." chuckles Naruto.

"**Get out of here brat! It's time you get back to the real world!" **said the kyubi before releasing another wave of reiatsu, without the killing intent of the last blast, sending Naruto back into the world of the conscious.

* * *

Back in the world of the conscious…

Waking up, he notices that he is currently laying across someone's lap and someone is stroking the side of his face. Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is a beautiful strawberry-blonde woman with a humongous rack looking down at him.

"Awe! You never told us you had such a cute son, Kushina!" said the woman, who is currently holding Naruto across her lap, stroking the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Well, Rangiku, I really didn't expect him to be here for quite a few years, so I didn't think that it was my place to mention him, yet." said Kushina to the woman who is now identified as Matsumoto Rangiku.

"But he's so cute!' screams Matsumoto in a fan girlish way.

"Ok! I'm up!" shouts Naruto getting out of the woman's grasp, not that he minded the attention. Looking over at his mother, she shoots him a sympathetic look before, she looks at him in shock. Little did Naruto know that his eyes flashed red before turning back to their normal blue.

'_Minato, what did you do to our son?'_ thought Kushina after seeing the slitted, red eyes.

"So, what happened?" asked Naruto as he adjusts to his surroundings.

"After you passed out, a few more battles happened and we are now on to the second round." said Kushina.

"So who's up next?" asks Naruto.

Before he could get an answer the announcer said "the next match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Hanzo of second division!"

"I guess that answers that!' shouts Naruto as he stands up and makes his way to the arena floor.

Upon reaching the stadium floor, he sees an older man with long white hair and what appeared to be a strange underwater respirator on his face. On his forehead is a thick, helmet-like Forehead Protector with the bell flower shaped insignia of the second division above the symbol of Amegakure. The announcer begins his pre-battle announcement as the man begins to speak in a muffled voice.

"Hello there, young Konoha nin! Show me how strong your Will of Fire is!!!" shouts Hanzo as he charges towards Naruto; the call to begin echoes throughout the stadium…

End Chapter Cuatro…

* * *

Holy flaming piles of shit, Batman! That took me quite a while! Sorry for not getting this chapter out quickly. I need to figure out a way to have Kushina tell Naruto that she is his mother. Plus, I wanted to add the kyubi in there a little. It hasn't had an appearance since the first chapter, so it was only fair. Thanks again to all those of you who reviewed! Keep on keeping' on and read and review! Your help is greatly appreciated! 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Chapter 5- Salamanders and Toads…

"Hello there, young Konoha nin! Show me how strong your Will of Fire is!" shouts Hanzo as he charges towards Naruto with incredible speed. Drawling his blade, Hanzo begins his assault on the young genin turned shinigami.

"Kuso!" swears Naruto as he drawls his zanpakutou in order to block an incoming strike at his right side. The clash of metal echoes throughout the stadium as sparks fly from the two meeting blades. With a push from Hanzo, Naruto skids back a good ten feet from his opponent.

"Ah! Someone who could finally block one of my strikes! Good!!!" yells Hanzo as he charges again. Barely dodging a strike to his head, Naruto swings his sword at the former Rain nin, only to find he hit nothing but air. He is then rewarded with a fist to the face for his efforts. Recovering from the punch, Naruto attempts to sweep the legs out from under his opponent, but the man jumps up into the air, skillfully avoiding the attack. Raising his blade above his head, Hanzo quickly slices his blade in a downward arc aimed at splitting Naruto's head in half. Hastily, Naruto moves his sword in front of his head to block, getting showered in sparks as the two zanpakutou meet.

"Damn, this guy is fast!" whispers Naruto as he dodges another swipe. Pulling out a few kunai, Naruto unleashes a barrage at Hanzo. Hanzo stands shocked at seeing kunai used on him for the first time in many years. Snapping out of his trance, Hanzo skillfully blocks all the kunai with his blade. Picking up a kunai, he infuses it with reiatsu and launches it full speed at Naruto. Jumping to the right, the kunai whizzes past Naruto but not before grazing his shoulder. Blood is freely oozing out of the wound.

"Had enough yet?" asked Hanzo.

"Never! Let's step this up a notch!" shouts Naruto. **"Protect Hokage!" **Naruto's blade transforms once again into its shikai.

"Oh ho! This is getting good!" yells Hanzo. "I too will step it up and crush you! My shikai is basically worthless against a blade like yours, so I'll show you something no one has ever seen! I have been training with it for the past few years and not even my Captain or Yamamoto-sotaicho know about it!" **"Bankai!" **Hanzo's blade disappears an a huge cloud of smoke fills the arena. As the smoke begins to clear, the outline of something huge becomes visable.

"What the hell!" curses Naruto as he finds himself standing in front of a giant salamander, with Hanzo standing on its head.

"How do you like my Bankai, Konoha nin! This is the final release of my zanpakutou, Oosanshouuo (Great Salamander)!" exclaims Hanzo. "It gives me back some of my abilities that I used in conjunction with my summoned salamanders while I was alive!"

"Oh shit!" shouted Naruto as the salamander lashes out at him with its barbed tongue. Dodging the incoming attack, Naruto lands in a crouching position, recovering from the swift movement.

"Jump Oosanshouuo!" shouts Hanzo as his Salamander complies and jumps at Naruto with the intention to crush him. With a thunderous boom, the salamander lands, pinning Naruto under its front feet.

"Kah!" coughs Naruto as he spits up blood.

"Give up now or die!" shouts Hanzo.

'_This is it! I'm going to die!'_ thought Naruto as he begins to feel his consciousness slip.

"**Use my power! I will not die again!"** Growls the Kyubi inside of Naruto's mind.

'_You better pay up fox. I don't want to die again either!'_

"**Disrespectful brat!"** yells the Kyubi as he begins to feed Naruto his power.

"What's it going to be kid?" asks Hanzo as he looks down on Naruto.

"Never…" grunts Naruto.

"What's that, kid? I couldn't hear you." again asks Hanzo.

"Never!!!!" yells Naruto as blood red reiatsu begins to surrounds him. (AN: If you have Place For My Head by Linkin Park, put it on.)

What the Hell?!?!" exclaims Hanzo as he looks upon Naruto. The boy's eyes are squeezed shut in pain as more of the red energy pours out of his body. The whisker-like marks on his face becoming darker and his canine teeth becoming longer and sharper.

"I will NEVER GIVE UP!!!!" roars Naruto as the Kyubi's power takes effect. Snapping his eyes wide open, he reveals not his normal blue eyes, but burning blood red eyes with a slit for the pupil. They are not the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto but something far more powerful and evil. The eyes of a demon. The eyes of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The smell of burning flesh fills the air as Hanzo notices that his salamander's foot is being eaten away by the fiery energy surrounding the boy trapped underneath. "GUARRRR!!!!!" roars Naruto. A huge wave of reiatsu emanates from the boy sending the giant salamander and its rider flying backward. The ground begins to shake and split apart as the boy gets to his feet and faces his opponent. With another demonic roar, a second shockwave is released, creating a twenty foot wide crater, three feet deep in the ground. The walls of the stadium begin to shake and crack from the immense power being released as the observers are left gasping for breath from the pressure. As the dust settles, everyone in attendance including Hanzo stare in shock. There in the middle of a decent sized crater is Naruto, but not the Naruto they are used to seeing. His hair more wild, his eyes blood red, his hands are now claws, ready to rip someone's throat out. Behind him are two blood red tails, made up of the energy that has surrounded him, sway back and forth.

"Oh Fuck!" said Hanzo as he stares into the demonic eyes.

"GWARRRRR!" roars Naruto before charging at the salamander. With a slash of his claws, he tares off an arm of the salamander. A dark, purple goo oozes out of the wound.

"Hahaha! That cannot stop Oosanshouuo! Just watch!" exclaims Hanzo. Just as Hanzo said, Naruto watches the salamander as more of the goo pours out of the arm. The goo begins to harden and take the shape of a new arm. Within a few seconds, the arm was as good as new. "See what I mean?"

"Grrr! That won't stop me!" said Naruto in a dark demonic voice. He begins a long string of hand seal as more of the red energy pours off of his body. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** shouts Naruto as he bites his thumb and slams his hand into the ground. A large cloud of smoke fills the stadium once again. The smoke clears and reveals the form of a gigantic orange toad wearing a black jacket and had a humungous katana at its waist.

"Oi! Kid! Why did you summon me?" asked Gamaouja, surveying the scene.

"I'm in the middle of a tournament and I need some help fighting that guy with the giant salamander over there!" said Naruto, completely back to normal from using the fox's reiatsu to summon the Toad King.

"Oh? Sounds like fun!" said Gamaouja with a shit-eating grin on its huge face.

"What The Hell?!?! Summons are impossible in this realm! How is this toad here?!?!" shouts Hanzo as he looks up at Naruto on his perch upon the toad's head.

"I'm just good like that!" exclaims Naruto.

'_This kid really is something special… to be able to summon is an impossible feat! I should know. I've tried to summon my salamanders many times before I gained my bankai!'_ thought Hanzo.

"So, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to fight?!?!" shouts the impatient toad.

"Alright! Let's do this!" shouts Hanzo as his salamander unleashes its tongue at the toad. Jumping out of the way, Gamaouja pulls out his blade and slices the tongue off. Purple goo oozes out and forms a new tongue.

"Damn! What the hell is with this thing?!?!" exclaims Gamaouja.

"Hey Gamaouja! Let's try something new! I've been itching to try this out." shouts Naruto.

"What's that?" asks Gamaouja.

"Just give me some oil!" exclaims Naruto. _'I hope I can do this right! I've watched the teme do it, so it can't be too hard!'_

"Ok kid!" said the toad as he inhales deeply before spitting out a huge stream of oil.

"Let's do this!" exclaims Naruto as he begins a string of hand signs, ending with tora. **"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"(Fire Release: Toad Oil Fireball!).** A slightly large stream of fire shoots out of Naruto's mouth, igniting the oil. A huge fireball descends upon the salamander burning everything in the area to a crisp. Out of the flames, a ball of water launches from inside. The ball explodes and quenches the flames. At the epicenter of where the flames were stands Hanzo and his salimander, completely unharmed except for the sweat pouring off of the man.

"Nice try kid, but that little fireball was nothing compared to my power! I've fought against toads before so that jutsu you used was just child's play to me!" shouted Hanzo as he begins to laugh. "Now, Oosanshouuo! **Mizu Jugan!**"(**Water Bullet). **The Salamander inhales deeply before firing a large projectile made out of water at Naruto. Unable to avoid, Naruto braced himself for the incoming missile. He then felt Gamaouja move beneath him. A large splash and I fine mist filling the area, Naruto opens his eyes to find himself perfectly fine.

"Ah Shit!!! That Fuckin' Hurts!!!" shouts Gamaouja, clutching his right shoulder, blood seeping out from between his webbed fingers. "We gotta end this now!"

"Can you still hold your sword?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah, I think so!" said Gamaouja as he draws his blade.

"Come on! Let's go cleave that thing in half!' shouts Naruto as his summon jumps at the salamander. Blocking two incoming bullets with the broad side of his sword, Gamaouja closes in and swings his sword down, fully intent on cutting the salamander in half. As Gamaouja is about to make contact, the salamander unleashes its barbed tongue, wrapping it around the toad, stabbing him with the sharp spikes. Seeing that if he didn't move, Hanzo jumps off the salamander. The blade continues its downward arc and cuts the salamander in half on a slant. Slowly the salamander begins to dissolve and return to the hilt still in the hands of Hanzo. The last thing to disappear was the tongue that was still wrapped around Gamaouji. Blood started to pour out of the wounds covering the toad.

"Fuck!!! Fuckin' 'A' man!!! That Hurt like a bitch!!!" yelled Gamaouja. "I think I better get going! He's all yours kid!" With a poof, the giant toad was gone.

"You truly have the Will of Fire, Konoha-nin! The determination in your eyes reminds me of three Konoha nins I fought a long time ago…" said Hanzo reminiscing of his battle with the three. "A very powerful trio who also had the ability to summon. One had slugs, one had toads and the last one had snakes. I fought them 'til the point of exhaustion for all of us. I could of killed them if I wanted to, but I spared them. I told them that if I would let them go they would accept from me. I gave them the title of the Sannin of Konoha. It's funny, you remind me of the other toad summoner, the white-haired one who was on the brink of collapse. Even though he was moments from passing out, he wanted to continue our battle. Stubborn little punk. Ah! Those were the good old days!"

"You gave Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan the title of Sannin?!?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I know Tsunade, but who is Ero-sennin? I'm guessing he is the toad summoner, Jiraiya. I don't think that the snake kid would be a pervert. Maybe a pedophile, but not a pervert." said Hanzo.

"Yeah, I trained under Jiraiya for a while, before I was killed by my best friend…" said Naruto. A gloomy look upon his face as he reminisces his time with the self proclaimed super-pervert.

"Was your friend an Uchiha?" asked Hanzo in a low sorrowful voice.

"Yeah, he defected from the village to gain power from Orochimaru. I was sent on the retrieval mission right after he left, and he killed me to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Naruto.

"I heard that Orochimaru betrayed the leaf and was trying to gain immortality. I always thought there was something wrong with that kid." said Hanzo thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" mumbled Naruto.

Trying to lighten the mood, Hanzo shouts, "Come on Kid! Let's finish this! One last attack?"

"Hai!" shouts Naruto, knowing that he has to end this fight now before Hanzo could regain his strength. Drawling their blades, the two contestants charge at each other for one final strike. A clang rings through the stadium as dust is kicked up from the two attacks. As the dust settles Naruto is revealed standing over a knocked out Hanzo. Hanzo's sword broken in two from the power of the attack.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!!!" shouts the announcer.

"I Won?" said Naruto in shock before realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "Yeah! I Won!!!" shouts Naruto before he passes out from using up too much reiatsu.

* * *

Different Dimension- World of the King of Soul Society.

In a field of grass, we find a bandaged Gamaouja hopping towards a large oak tree at the center of said field. This tree is one of the toad's favorite places to relax because of its sheer size provides more than enough shade for the huge creature. The large toad hopped up to the tree and sat down to relax. Feeling content, Gamaouja lets out a yawn and closes his eyes. Out of nowhere, an acorn falls from the tree and hit's the toad in the head. The toad opens his eyes and looks around before closing them again. Again, another acorn falls out of the tree, moving faster than the last one, and strikes the toad in the same exact spot. Chuckling could be heard from the higher branches of the tree.

"Oi! Shithead! Stop throwing those goddamn acorns at my head and get your ass down here!" shouts Gamaouja. In a yellow flash, a man appears on a branch above the toad. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white version of the shinigami uniform with red trim. He also had a white, short sleeved haori with red flames at the bottom. On his back had the kanji for fire and on his right shoulder, had the kanji for four.

"Hey Gamaouji! What's up?" asks the man.

"Kieuseru(Fuck off), Minato!" shouts the angry Gamaouja.

"Jeez! What the hell happened to you?!?!" said the man now identified as Minato, as he spots the toads bandages.

"I was out having a little fun when I got into a fight with a fuckin' salamander, no thanks to the brat…" said the toad, mumbling the last part.

"You got beat up by a salamander?!?! Hahahahaha!!!!" laughed Minato.

"It wasn't any fuckin regular salamander! It was some guy's bankai! The guy specialized in salamander summons when he was alive!" shouted the toad.

"Hmm… Must've been Hanzo. He's the only salamander summoner I know of. But how did you run into him?" asked Minato.

"I was summoned to the Seireitei by the brat to help him fight. He's actually quite powerful. Has the ability to use chakra and everything. Kinda like you can but on a lesser level." said Gamaouja.

"Really? He sounds really interesting." said Minato thoughtfully. Before either one could say anything else a Hell Butterfly lands on Minato's shoulder and gives him a message. "Well, it looks like Shinigami-ousama needs me. See ya!"

"See ya later Minato!" said Gamaoija before remembering something. "Before I forget, the brat said to tell you and that old fart Sarutobi that he says hi!"

"Alright Gama! I'll let him know!" said Minato as he disappears. _'I really wonder who this brat Gamaoija is talking about… I hope I get to meet this kid one day…'_

End Chapter Cinco…

* * *

Yahoo!!!!! I'm finally done!!!! That took me quite a while to write. I was having a major brain fart form taking midterms and I was too tired to write. I hope you like the latest chapter! Now for NarutoRamen's Review corner!

**Darth Dragmorr: Thanks for the review. As for your question, you'll have to read and find out if Naruto meets his father. It is most likely a yes just so you know.**

**ViperineVampire: Thanks to you too! Yes, the Yondaime and the Sandaime along with the Shodai and Nidaiame are not in Seireitei. They are, as you can read, in the dimension of the first shinigami A.K.A the King of Soul Society. It is not the shinigami's stomach. It is a place for people who make the ultimate sacrifice for their precious people and for deceased summoned creatures who are not evil. Also, Haku is in Soul Society. He/she is currently at the academy. I'll be sure to write he/she into the story, but I haven't decided if I want Haku to be male or female. Also, I have no clue if ouja means the same thing as ojou. Sorry! **

**Narutomaniac: Damn you have a lot to say! So what if Naruto acts retarded! He's still coping with what happened to himself and he's doing it the only way he knows how! Naruto wears a metaphorical mask of happiness and stupidity to cover up his true feelings. Also, Naruto still has his jumpsuit and weapons because he didn't get konsoed. He was taken through the gates directly to Seireitei. Plus, when has Naruto's name been Kurosaki Ichigo! He is the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja, so he's not going to obey by the rules no matter where he is! Also, not all shinigami wear the standard uniform. Just look at Yoruichi for example. She wears orange too!!! Also, the special forces wear shinobi gear also so it's not that big of a deal if Kushina has ANBU gear. So don't go saying that shinigami have to wear the standard uniform. One final thing. Uzumaki Naruto does not go back on his promises! **

**Azad439: above rant also applies to you somewhat… .**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to read and review my story! I've really got to go wiz, so to all you flamers, kieuseru! Your flames will be pissed on! Next chapter will be a special chapter that will be posted really, really soon! Thanks again to all the fans of this story! 'til next time! Ja ne!


	6. el capítulo especial

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"

* * *

_

Special Chapter- Naruto's Funeral

World of the Living- Konoha.

It was early in the morning the day of Naruto's funeral. Tsunade wakes up to find some disturbing news. People throughout the village have been partying all night upon hearing of Naruto's death. Some even had enough gal to break into his apartment and steal all of his possessions. They then took everything over to the memorial stone and had a huge bonfire, saying that they were doing it in memory of the Yondaime. But that wasn't the worst of the news. Apparently, last night, Kakashi deliberately killed a civilian with a Chidori, while in a drunken rage.

"What the hell is this village coming to?" mumbled Tsunade to herself. Tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I don't know, Tsunade-hime, but it ain't good." said a depressed voice from behind her.

"No it isn't Jiraiya…" said Tsuande before uncontrollably sobbing.

"It's ok hime, just calm down…" said Jiraya, patting his teammate on the back. _'Jeez, I hate it when girls cry…'_

"No it's Not! Naruto's dead! DEAD!!!" shouts Tsunade, completely breaking down.

"Calm down… Calm down, hime…' said Jiraiya. Tears forming in his own eyes

"Is it really true?" asks Tsunade between sobs.

"What hime?" questions Jiraiya.

"That Kakashi killed a civilian last night?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes he did… I was there…" said Jiraiya, remembering the event.

* * *

Flashback- the night before 

Jiraiya's POV

Me and Kakashi are sitting in a local bar, trying to drown our sorrows with cheap sake when Kakashi starts to talk.

He asks, "Why did he have to die?!?! First it was Obito and then Sensei, and now Naruto! Why does everyone around me have to die?!?!"

"I know Kakashi, I know… I lost both Minato and his son. Two of the best apprentices I've ever had… They were like sons to me!" I said, silently sobbing.

"But it's all my fault! If I wouldn't have taught _Sasuke_ the Chidori and trained Naruto more he would still be here!" shouted Kakashi.

"How do you know? Anything could have happened? It's the life we ninja lead. And how can you be so sure that it was the Chidori that killed him? We never found his body." I said.

"I could tell! The way the ground was scorched at the valley was not that of a fire jutsu but the pattern of the Chidori's discharge. And the amount of blood and charred flesh wouldn't be caused anything other that the Chidori. Plus the pieces of bone and lung we found is another tell tale sign…" sobbed Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi, it's not your fault. You didn't know things would turn out the way they did." I said, trying to cheer up my perverted friend, and myself.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." said Kakashi as he pulls down his mask and takes a sip of sake from a cup, before replacing his mask.

I was about to say something when the door to the bar was flung open and a man steps inside.

Then the piece of shit started yelling, "Hey! Guess What! The Fuckin' Demon Brat is dead!!!! We're Saved!!! We have finally gotten vengeance for the Yondaime!!! All Hail Uchiha Sasuke!!!"

The rest of the bar began cheering and I got to my feet to give the man the beating of a lifetime for insulting the memory of my student and his father, but Kakashi beat me to it. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had his Sharingan uncovered and was charging towards the bastard with a Chidori. The next thing I knew, the man was screaming as Kakashi plunges his attack through the man's chest and out of his back. Kakashi then throws the dead shit stain to the ground and drops to his knees crying and mumbling things about Naruto and Minato. The ANBU finally came and took him away to prison.

End Flashback.

* * *

Normal POV 

"Good." said Tsunade. "That piece of shit deserved what he got for insulting Naruto-kun's memory.

"I guess so, but Kakashi's in jail now." said Jiraiya.

Then an ANBU bursts into the room.

"Tsunade-sama! Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura are fighting! The Hyuga is threatening to kill the Haruno girl! We need your assistance!" said the ANBU.

"Show me the way!" shouted Tsunade as she and Jiraiya follow the ANBU to the fight.

Five minutes later- Training Ground 7.

Upon reaching the training grounds, Tsunade is faced with an unbelievable sight. Sitting at the bottom of a tree is Sakura crying. Every once and a while, she would cough up blood. Standing in front of her, is Hinata with a very pissed off look on her face that looked out of place on the shy girl's visage. In her hands is a bloody kunai that she must have been using against Sakura.

"It's all your fault! Naruto-kun is dead because of you!" shouts Hinata, tears streaming out of her white eyes, veins of the Byakugan being shown. "You are not worthy of living!"

"I know!" screams Sakura through the tears. "Just kill me already!"

"You sent him to his death all because of your precious _Sasuke-kun _ran away!" yells Hinata.

"Don't say that name again! I never want to hear that name ever again!" shouts Sakura upon hearing the name of the traitorous Uchiha.

"He care about you and all you did was push him away! He would do anything for you! I loved him, but he didn't even notice me! He only had eyes for one person. That was you, Haruno! He loved you and would and did DIE for you!" screamed Hinata.

"Just kill me… I don't want to live anymore!" screamed Sakura. Hinata walks up to Sakura slowly and rests the edge of the blade at her neck.

"Time to die for what you did, bitch!" yells Hinata. She quickly slashes at Sakura's throat, when Sakura turns into a log. "Kawarimi?"

"Hyuga Hinata! You are hereby placed on house arrest for the attempted murder of Haruno Sakura. It is a light punishment considering that you were planning on willingly killing a fellow shinobi. That is considered treason by the laws of Konoha!" shouts Tsunade who is holding a sleeping Sakura in her arms. "ANBU! Please escort Miss Hyuga back to her household and inform her father of what she has done!" Tsunade then turns her attention to the sleeping Haruno and begins to heal her wounds. As Sakura begins to wake, Tsunade stops healing her and waits for the girl to open her eyes.

"Why?" asked Sakura weakly. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let one of my kunoichi die, now can I?" said Tsunade with a smile.

"But I'm not worthy of my position as a ninja and even less worthy of life." said Sakura sadly.

"Is that what you think? Well, don't! What would Naruto think if you died like that?" asked Tsunade. "You are a very special girl no matter what anyone thinks, and that is why I'm making you my apprentice so you can help the injured and make you into the proud kunoichi I know Naruto would want you to be!"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" shouts Sakura as she hugs the older woman. "You have opened my eyes to what I've been doing to my self. It's not what Naruto would have wanted."

* * *

A few hours later- Naruto's Funeral. 

As the rain clouds begin to gather overhead, a group of shinobi make their way towards the cemetery. A slow precession slowly walks through the streets of Konoha as raindrops begin to fall. An empty coffin is being carried by the remaining male members of the Rookie Nine, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Behind them is the rest of the Rookie Nine, including Sakura and Hinata, due to her father talking the Hokage into letting her out for the funeral, Tsunade, Shizune, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Ichiraku Teuchi and is daughter Ayame, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Team Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, The Nara, Akimichi, and the Yamanaka clans, Princess Yuki, Jirocho, Idate and his brother Ibiki, Anko, and a strange group of people with headbands depicting a spiral, showing that they have roots in Whirlpool Country. Upon reaching the cemetery, everyone took their seats as Tsunade makes her way up to the podium.

"We are all gathered here today to pay or respects to a great shinobi, who gave his life for this village. He was called many things during his life, like baka, gaki, friend, brother, teammate, and most importantly kekshi (hero). His was known by many as Uzumaki Naruto, but that was not his true full name. His full name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina… He did not even know this fact himself. He was always a beacon of light in this village to those who knew him. He had a way of changing people for the better. For most of his life, though, he was neglected and abused by the population of this village for something he could not control. On the night of his birth, the great and powerful demon, Kyubi attacked this village. What I am about to tell you all is considered a S ranked secret of this village. The stories of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi were for the most part lies. It is true that the Yondaime sacrificed his life, but also his son's life to defeat the demon. He could not kill the demon, so he was forced to seal it away at the cost of his soul. He could not seal a demon of that power into just anything. He needed a newborn baby. Why a baby? As the child grew, his chakra coils would grow to accommodate for the demon's power, and also to help cleanse the soul of the demon he need someone who was pure of heart and never tainted by the world. He chose to use his newborn son as the vessel. It is a shame that such a kind hearted child had to suffer through his childhood without the guidance of a mother or a father, but now he has passed on and has finally met his lost family. It is sad that a talented shinobi like him had to leave us. The boy had great potential to be the greatest ninja ever to live. I will miss him and hold him in my heart for the rest of my life, like I know many of you will do the same. Joubutsu(Rest in peace), Naruto, Konoha no kekshi." said Tsunade before breaking down, crying.

On top of the Hokage monument stands a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. His red Sharingan eyes filled with tears, watching the scene below him. This man is the usually unemotional Uchiha Itachi. Before the murder of his clan, by his own hands, Itachi was one of the ANBU assigned to watch the young Uzumaki Naruto. Known to Naruto as Itchykamen-san (Itchy mask) or ANBU-niisan, he and the blond formed a quasi-friendship. Itachi actually helped Naruto with the Kawarimi no Jutsu and the Henge no Jutsu. It wasn't until that fateful night after a rather brutal attack on Naruto, that everything began to spiral out of control.

* * *

Flashback- two days before the Uchiha Massacre. 

Itachi had just returned from a very tiresome mission to investigate a group of rogue ninja that wore black cloaks with red clouds around the bottom. He was walking to his favorite place to relax before he had to go to the clan meeting, when he finds his best friend Shisui laughing at something on the road. Upon closer inspection, he notices it is the bloody form of Uzumaki Naruto.

"What's going on here, Shisui?" asks Itachi in a monotone voice, anger bubbling just beneath the surface of his neutral face.

"Just killing the Demon Brat." said Shisui nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Shisui looks down at the bloody form on the ground next to him, and kicks him. "This is what you get demon! You killed my parents and now I'm going to kill you!"

"Shisui! Stop this right now!" shouts Itachi, his anger coming to the surface. Taking out a kunai, looks Shisui right in the eyes. "If you lay another finger on him, I will kill you!"

"Why would you protect a demon? He killed many of our clan! He does not deserve to live!" shouts Shisui. In the blink of an eye, Itach disappeared from sight, before appearing behind his friend. Grabbing Shisui, he throws him in the river next to them. Itachi than flickers to Shisui's side before he could fully emerge from the water.

'_Kill him… you must kill him and obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan! Drown him and no one will know that you did it… then write a suicide note…' _said a voice in the back of Itachi's head. The voice was dark and laced with evil. _'Yes…'_ thought Itachi.

Grabbing his friend's head, he forces Shisui's head under the water. After a few minutes of struggling, Shisui stops moving, completely dead. A tingling sensation fills Itachi's eyes as the newly formed Mangekyo Sharingan begins to spin. Tears spilling down Itachi's face.

'_Good… Now you are under my control, Uchiha Itachi…'_ said the voice, before Itachi finds himself in a dark room.

'_Where am I?'_ thought Itachi as a figure steps out of the darkness. The man had long spiky hair that stuck up at the back and a spike that went down over his right eye. He was wearing dark red samurai armor with dark colored clothes underneath. The most noticeable and disturbing thing was his visible eye. The distinctive red eyes of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, but this one was different. Instead of the normal tomoes, it had three curved, and elongated tomoes that were connected at the base. Instead of a normal pupil, it had a red dot surrounded by the tomoes. It was the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I am Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan." said the man.

"What? How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead!" said Itachi.

"I am immortal. I cannot die, Itachi. Now that you have gained the Mangekyo, you are now under my complete control. I placed a seal upon you when you came to the lair of the Akatsuki. It is a special seal that allows me to project my thoughts to other Uchiha, and after they gain the Mangekyo, I can control them to do my bidding. Two days from now, you will kill our pathetic clan members, every last one of them. Except for one. You will leave your brother, Sasuke, alive. I have a feeling that he also has the ability to gain the Mangekyo, even stronger than my own. He is to become your spare. When the Mangekyo takes the light from your eyes, you will take his eyes as your own, reclaiming the light and gain the ultimate power of the Sharingan! Then the clan will rise again and rule the world! Now you must leave and plan for the day when the weak Uchiha clan will fall and the strong one will rise!" said Madara before disappearing into the darkness.

Itachi returns to reality and finds himself looking down at Naruto. Picking up the boy, he rushes off to the hospital to get Naruto treatment. After leaving Naruto in the hands of the capable, non-demon hating nurses, Itachi heads back home and the rest is history.

End Flashback.

* * *

'_Damn it! This is all my fault! If wouldn't have killed Shisui, none of this would have happened! I killed my clan and told my brother how to gain the Mangekyo. And now he has it, but not without taking down Naruto-kun. I guess Madara-sama's plan backfired big time. He and Pein-sama are royally pissed! Their plan to capture the Kyubi is a total failure thanks to Madara's other plan to make the Uchiha the strongest in the world with the power of the nine Biju. At least now, Madara's grasp on me is starting to slip. He can no longer control me like he could before. Any way I look at it is all my fault for his death. He had the makings of a great shinobi I would have liked to fight. But now his life has been snuffed out by my stupid little brother. I can't stay here too much longer, or the ANBU might find me. Joubutsu, Uzumaki Naruto…' _thought Itachi before flickering out of sight. 

Back down at the funeral, the attendees of the funeral are laying white flowers on Naruto's empty casket. One by one everyone makes their way to the casket saying silent prayers to Naruto. Almost all of the people have gone up and was now Hinata's turn.

Walking up to the casket, she lays her white flower upon the wood, before whispering, "Aishteru, Naruto-kun… I will never forget you…" before running away, crying.

Next in line was Tsunade. Walking up slowly, she places her flower on the casket with the others. "I'm going to miss you brat. You were one of the best things to happen in this village and in my life. You were like the son I never had and I loved you. It's going to be hard to get along without you here to cheer me up. I miss you…" choked out Tsunade through the tears.

Leaving the casket, Tsunade walks a short distance away while Jiraiya makes his way forward. Placing down his flower, Jiraiya begins to cry. "Damn it! Why did I have to lose you, too? You were the best apprentice a teacher could ever ask for. You were a hard worker and willing to learn, just like your father… Now I've lost both of my students for similar reasons. Both of you were too stubborn and fought for what you though was right. In the end, it cost you both your lives. I'll miss you Naruto." Turning around, he walks up to the waiting Tsunade and puts an arm around her. The two of them walk off leaving the two remaining member of Team Seven there.

It was Kakashi's turn to go up to the casket. He walks up and places his flower down on the coffin. "I'm sorry Naruto. If I was a better teacher this never would have happened. I've lost too many of my precious people. I don't know how much more I can handle. There are so many things I regret not doing that it makes me sick. You were the best student I ever had, and I'll miss your crazy antics. You were the true heart and soul of team seven and you will be dearly missed. Good bye my friend. I hope I see you again some day." said Kakashi as he pulls out a three pointed kunai and lays it on top of the flowers. "This was one of your father's Hirashin kunai. I want you to have it." Turning around, Kakashi uses the Shunshin and goes off to the Memorial Stone to pray for his lost friends.

Finally, it was Sakura's turn. Slowly walking up to the casket, she pulls out an orange flower and puts it on top of the kunai. She then unties her headband, pulling it loose from her pink locks and places it across everything else on the coffin. She begins to cry and the rain begins to come down even harder as if feeding off of Sakura's emotions. "Oh God! W-what have I d-done?!?! I sent you to your death! I'm so Sorry! I'm a horrible, selfish person! But you didn't seem to care… All the things you did for me, all the times you saved me… I just can't believe you are gone! You were always the immovable pillar of hope and strength in my life. Nothing could ever dampen your spirits, even all the times I rejected you, you took it in stride with that stupid grin on your face. And now, I'll never see that smiling face again, and although I would never admit it, the joy it brought me. It made me feel like everything was alright, even if everything was horrible. I was so stupid! So stupid to believe that that traitor had any feelings for me. All it did was blind me and hold me back. I was so blinded by him that I never got to really see the real one who cared, that was right in front of me the whole time. The person who really cared if I lived or died. The person who cared if I was happy or sad, and tried to cheer me up when I was sad… I miss you Naruto, and I wish you were still here. I wish I could go back and change everything, but there's no way. I wish you were here with me, to make me feel happy again. To save me from my sadness. To make me feel _loved…_ Please forgive me Naruto…" said Sakura as she notices it stopped raining. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out an old and battered forehead protector. It was the only thing of Naruto's they were able to find. She looks at the scuffed up piece of metal and feels the texture of the frayed material between her fingers before raising the headband to her lips and kisses the piece of steel before tying it in her hair like she usually does. At that moment a warm and gentle breeze blows through the cemetery, as the sun begins to peak through the clouds, bathing the girl in its warm light. Sakura smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes, knowing that it was Naruto that sent that breeze. It filled her with the same warm feeling that she got from Naruto, that caring feeling that only he had. "I'll miss you, Naruto, and I'll never forget you. I hope I get to see you again someday. Thank you and Aishteru, Uzumaki Naruto, Aishteru…"

Fin el capítulo especial…

* * *

Wow! That was really Angsty and depressing! I had to bust out all my emo music to write that one! It took me a little longer to write this one because I ended up watchin the Giants Packers game. Goddamn it! I officially hate the Giants now! The Packers should have won!!! Anywho… Sorry if this chapter comes across as a Naru/Saku. I guess it does have some Naru/Saku, implied or otherwise, but I don't really know what I'm going to make the pairing in this story yet. There are plenty of Bleach girls out there, along with the Naruto girls. I just don't know yet. One thing for sure, it is not going to be Naru/Hina! Sorry Hinata fans, but that pairing is not one of my favorites. Yeah, I might add in some slight onesided Naru/Hina, but I don't see Hinata ever ending up with Naruto, not in this story or in the Manga/Anime. Sorry! Ok enough ranting about Naru/Hina… Time for NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner! 

**ViperineVampire: Hmm… I think I might just make Haku a female! Thanks again for the review.**

**KagomeGirl021: Wow! You would go to those lengths to read one of my stories??? I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the slight Naru/Saku, but I needed to write Sakura's reaction to the loss of her teammate, along with the rest of his precious people. I'm truly a Naru/Saku fan, so it might be a bit much. Pairing is still up for grabs yet. I might take some suggestions, if they fit my writing style and I think I can pull it off. Thanks again! **

**Azad439: no offence taken! I chose a salamander, because that is who Hanzo is. He's Salamander Hanzo! Also, if Kurotsuch can have that caterpillar baby thing or if Unohana can have a giant, manta-ray, I think Hanzo can have his Salimander. Also, Yoruichi never had a gigai. She was always in her shinigami form, unless she was in her cat form. Plus, I think those shinigami uniforms suck! So just let Naruto have his orange uniform, please? Thanks for the input anyway! If you have any other questions that are not too outrageous, I'll answer. Nothing like, where do babies come from, or shit like that. If you don't know that, I suggest either asking your parents or someone lol, jk. **

**Animefan29: thanks! I'm glad you liked my choice of song for the chapter! And I guess another vote for FemHaku? I didn't know I was having a poll! Oh well!**

**Challenger: Another one wanting FemHaku! Jeez! You people really like your female Haku! I don't know about the Harem, but I'll put it into consideration! I guess I could have a poll for all those who want a harem or just one girl(unnamed as of now) but that is going to be the only voting. I will not specify which girl(s) I choose! That is up to me! Though I am up for some suggestion. Please, do not get mad if I don't choose your girl. I really don't know yet. That will come later on after the tournament arc. Maybe sometime during the next arc.**

**Naruto's Avenger: Thanks! So far you have commented only good stuff on every chapter. I don't know if I've read JohnTheBloody's stuff yet. I can't seem to find him. I probably have read his stuff, but just don't realize it. I see that you like my other stories too! I'll try to find time to get chapters out for them as well.**

Alright! That's over with! So please Read and review! I've still got to piss, so watch out you flamejobs! Thanks again to all that reviewed! 'til next time! Ja ne!

Songs listened to while writing this depressing and angst filled chapter. I needed something to get me depressed. In alphabetical order: A Day Late by Anberlin, The Truth About Heaven, Armor For Sleep, Ms. White by Bringing Back Tomorrow, Cold by Crossfade, Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, I want to Hear You Sad by the Early November, Walls by Emery, What it is to Burn by Finch, Last Words by Ice Nine Kills, Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, Promise by Matchbook Romance, Discovering The Waterfront by Silverstein, Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Escape by Underoath, and Only One by Yellowcard. Yeah, some of these songs suck or you have never even heard of the bands, but they got me in the mood to write this Chapter…


	7. Chapter 7

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"_

Chapter 7- Strange Dreams, Weird People…

* * *

Naruto's dream (AN: I recommend putting on Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park for this part of the chapter).

After passing out, Naruto finds himself in an odd predicament. He is standing in the middle of Konoha's graveyard, surrounded by all of his precious people. He calls out to them, but no one seemed to hear. Thoroughly confused, Naruto sits down on the wet grass, trying to figure out what is going on.

'_What is going on here? Why can't anyone hear me or even see me? This is too weird!'_ thought Naruto, completely oblivious to what is going on around him. During this time, Tsunade walks up to the podium in front of the crowd, and tells them Naruto's life story. Coming back to his senses, Naruto watches as one after one, everyone walks up to the coffin in the front and places a white flower on top of it. He sees a crying Ino walking away with her teammates, tears staining their faces as well. A totally broken looking Iruka, bawling his eyes out while holding onto a crying Konohamaru. The ever stoic Garra with a lone tear trailing its way down his cheek, as his sister, Temari, cries silently into her brother, Kankuro's shoulder. He watches as Teuchi comforts his crying daughter, tears in his own eyes, as they leave. Gai and Lee crying about how horrible it is that The Flames of Youth were snuffed out so tragically. Tenten crying into Neji's shoulder as tears leak form his white eyes. Turning back to the casket, he watches as Hinata makes her way forward. She places a white flower on the casket and mumbles something incoherent no matter how hard Naruto strained, before bursting into tears and running off to her teammates. He turns his attention to a crying Tsunade as she makes the walk up to the casket. She too places a flower on the casket. She then begins to speak through the tears.

"I'm going to miss you brat. You were one of the best things to happen in this village and in my life. You were like the son I never had and I loved you. It's going to be hard to get along without you here to cheer me up. I miss you…" came the voice of Tsunade to Naruto's sensitive ears.

'_The only one she called brat was me! Is this my funeral? How is this happening?' _thought Naruto as realization struck him. _'This is my funeral…'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto sees Jiraiya standing in front of his casket, when the man begins to yell. "Damn it! Why did I have to lose you, too? You were the best apprentice a teacher could ever ask for. You were a hard worker and willing to learn, just like your father… Now I've lost both of my students for similar reasons. Both of you were too stubborn and fought for what you though was right. In the end, it cost you both your lives. I'll miss you Naruto."

'_I'll miss you too, Ero-sennin…'_ thought Naruto as Jiraiya leaves and is replaced by a very depressed Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Naruto. If I was a better teacher this never would have happened. I've lost too many of my precious people. I don't know how much more I can handle. There are so many things I regret not doing that it makes me sick. You were the best student I ever had, and I'll miss your crazy antics. You were the true heart and soul of team seven and you will be dearly missed. Good bye my friend. I hope I see you again some day." spoke Kakashi as he pulls out an odd looking kunai and places it on top of the flowers. "This was one of your father's Hiraishin kunai. I want you to have it." In a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

'_Goodbye sensei…'_ thought Naruto as he looked upon the kunai. '_I guess my mom was right, the Yondaime really was my father…' _

Naruto turns and notices that one person was left. This person had pink hair and green eyes, filled with tears, he noticed, as she walked towards the casket. She pulled out a bright orange flower and placed it with the others, before untying her headband and places it on top of the flowers. He watches as she completely let loose of all of her emotions and the rain started to come down even harder than before.

"Oh God! W-what have I d-done?!?! I sent you to your death! I'm so Sorry! I'm a horrible, selfish person! But you didn't seem to care… All the things you did for me, all the times you saved me… I just can't believe you are gone! You were always the immovable pillar of hope and strength in my life. Nothing could ever dampen your spirits, even all the times I rejected you, you took it in stride with that stupid grin on your face. And now, I'll never see that smiling face again, and although I would never admit it, the joy it brought me. It made me feel like everything was alright, even if everything was horrible. I was so stupid! So stupid to believe that that traitor had any feelings for me. All it did was blind me and hold me back. I was so blinded by him that I never got to really see the real one who cared, that was right in front of me the whole time. The person who really cared if I lived or died. The person who cared if I was happy or sad, and tried to cheer me up when I was sad… I miss you Naruto, and I wish you were still here. I wish I could go back and change everything, but there's no way. I wish you were here with me, to make me feel happy again. To save me from my sadness. To make me feel _loved…_ Please forgive me Naruto…" she cried out.

'_I forgive you Sakura-chan…'_

She then pulls out an old beat up Forehead protector, that he recognized instantly. It was his headband that he received from Iruka-sensei. He watches as she slowly raises the piece of metal attached to cloth to her lips and kisses it. She looks at it one last time before tying it in her hair. Suddenly, a strong feeling comes over Naruto, as he finds himself running towards the girl. He wants to hold the girl and tell her everything would be alright. A split second later, he is just mere inches away from her as he reaches out to touch her, only to find himself passing right through her, a light breeze following in his wake. He stops in front of Sakura just as she begins to speak again.

"I'll miss you, Naruto, and I'll never forget you. I hope I get to see you again someday. Thank you and Aishteru, Uzumaki Naruto, Aishteru… Aishteru… Aishteru…" echoes her voice as a wave of darkness overtakes the boy.

End Dream…

* * *

Looking around, Naruto finds himself in a place completely devoid of light, except for the light that seems to be radiating from his own body.

'_Ok, this is weird…'_ thought Naruto as a figure steps out of the darkness. The person had black hair and dressed in a blue high neck shirt and white khaki shorts. The most shocking thing about this boy were his eyes. They were the Sharingan. It was Sasuke… Naruto just watches as Sasuke turns to look him in the eyes. Their eyes lock and a sinister smirk appears on Sasuke's face. Slowly Sasuke begins to change, his hair getting longer and he becomes taller. He is now dressed in Dark red Samurai armor. His face appears older and more sharpened. His eyes were still the same red as before but now possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan, the same evil eyes that Naruto caught a small glimpse of right before his death. This was no longer Sasuke, but someone completely different. Then the man began to speak.

"Fight to live and live to fight. It is the path of a warrior. You have ventured off that path and traveled the another path to your death. Your soul lives on, but I will kill that as well. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to end my existence, for I am immortal! You have cost me greatly, jinchuuriki, and I will have my revenge by destroying your soul! Then I shall finally collect the soul of the Kyubi no Yoko and set my plans into motion…" said the man as an orange mask with one hole for an eye appears on his face. The Sharingan spinning wildly through the hole. "I will have my vengeance Uzumaki Naruto, for I am Uchiha Madara. 'Til we meet again…" said the man as his body dissolves. Only the mask remains floating in the air. The mask the begins its own transformation. A white goo covers the mask before hardening, taking the shape of an ANBU-style fox mask with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Three red stripes form on each cheek of the mask, just like the whisker marks on his cheeks. Glowing red slit eyes appear in the holes of the mask. A dark and menacing energy is flickering around the mask in the form of dark purple lightning. With a terrifying roar, the mask opens it's mouth and flies straight at Naruto, swallowing him whole…

* * *

As he opens his eyes, a blinding flash of light enters his vision. Slowly, Naruto regains his sight as he finds himself in a forest. The forest of his Zanpakutou. The weird thing was that his eyes seemed shadowed and he felt something on his face. Reaching a hand up, he feels that in fact, something was on his face. It was hard and cold and seemed to be made out of something smooth yet brittle. Grabbing what he guessed was a mask, he pulled it off, revealing his face to the cool air of the forest. Looking at the mask, he immediately recognizes it as the face that was in that dark world. Removing his gaze from the mask, he spots Hokage standing about twenty feet away from him.

"_Smash it…"_

"What? Why?" asks Naruto.

"_Just do it…"_ said Hokage.

"Fine…" replied Naruto as he throws the mask as hard as he can at the ground. The mask shatters upon contact and slowly begins to dematerialize into dust. He watches as the dust begins to swirl around in the wind. The dust then begins to condense, taking a humanoid shape. As it becomes solid, dark purple energy surrounds it. A few seconds later the dust creature transforms into a pure white version of Naruto, with red eyes, the whites of its eyes pure black. Its jumpsuit is black with red where the blue would be.

"_So you have finally manifested yourself, eh?" _said Hokage, looking at the white version of Naruto.

"Kukuku! Yes I have! I was getting sick of having to spend time with that fox, so I decided come out and have a little fun with the kid! Kukukukukuku!" chuckled the White Naruto.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" shouts Naruto.

"My name is Tokoyami(everlasting darkness), and I am your inner hollow." said the now identified Tokoyami.

"What?!?! I thought the Kyubi was my inner hollow?!?!" yells Naruto in shock.

"I was created due to the fact that you posses Hollow that is way beyond the power of even the most powerful Vasto Lorde. Although the fox seems to not be a pure hollow. Its mask is cracked and its face exposed. I was created from the leftover hollow reiaitsu that the fox rejected and from a piece of your soul that I absorbed when you traveled to the seal. The two pieces of soul fused together creating me, though I am made up of more of your soul than the tiny bit of the Kyubi's that slipped through the seal." said Tokoyami.

"Ok???" said Naruto, trying to wrap his mind around what Tokoyami said. "So you are made from both the furball's soul and my own?"

"Correct." stated Tokoyami with a sly smirk on his face. "And together we will become powerful!" '_Yes, we will become powerful, and then, I will take control of you! Kukukukukuku!'_

'_I don't like this guy. He reminds me too much of Orochi-teme with that laugh and his way of speaking. Plus, he is made up of part of one of those Hollow things, so he can't be good! I mean, come on! He's made up of the shit that even the Kyubi rejected! If the furball didn't want him, I sure as hell don't! But, what should I do about him? Hmm… I Know! I'll just use Shinobi Infiltration Tactic #13, and trick him into thinking I'm his friend, and try to find out what he really wants.' _thought Naruto as he looks at his creepy looking copy. "Powerful, you say? How powerful?"

"I will give you the power to protect those _"Precious" _to you." said Tokoyami with a sneer when he said precious.

"Hmm… and what to you get out of all this?" asks Naruto.

"Oh? I just want some freedom from time to time. Ya know? Let me have some fun fighting some of those more powerful opponents with my hollow skills?" replied Tokoyami.

"I don't know… I'll have to talk it over with Hokage and the fox." said Naruto.

"No! I want an answer right NOW!!!" shouts Tokoyami as he charges towards Naruto, grabbing him by the neck. "You are Mine Uzumaki Naruto! I will gain control! Then all you hold precious will be destroyed! I'll destroy it all! Your Mother! Your village! That Old Hag you call the Hokage! That Little Ramen stand you enjoy so much! That White Eyed Girl! Even your precious Sakura-chan that you cared so much about! I will Destroy it all while you just watch through my eyes! And most of all, I will destroy you! Kukukukukukuku!"

"L-let go!" coughs out Naruto through his evil twin's grip.

"Never! I will gain control!" exclaims Tokoyami, tightening his grip on Naruto's neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a bright flash before he noticed that his neck was no longer being squeezed. A soft thunk enters his hearing as he looks down to see Tokoyami staring in bewilderment at the bleeding stub that at one time had a hand attached to it.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screams the shocked Tokoyami as he clutches his bleeding stump of an arm.

Removing his vision from the wounded Tokoyami, Naruto looks over to his left where Hokage is standing with his back to them. In his hand is an exact copy of Naruto's zanpakutou, except this one seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"_Leave this place now or I will kill you!"_ shouts Hokage, turning to face Tokoyami.

Picking up his hand, Tokoyami turns around and walks towards the forest. Stopping at the edge of the forest, Tokoyami looks over his shoulder, before saying, "I will be back! Mark my words. The moment your control slips, I'll take over and make you suffer! Kukukukukukukuku!" With that said, Tokoyami steps into the forest and fades into the darkness.

"That was interesting…" said Naruto as he turns to look at Hokage.

"_Indeed it was."_ replied Hokage.

"Thanks for helping me out! That guy was truly insane, and I've met quite a few psychos in my time!" said Naruto.

"_No problem. From now on, you must be more careful. Tokoyami is very dangerous, maybe even more so than the fox, due to the fact that he is not sealed away. I can hold him off, but someday, you will have to face him. If you defeat him, you will most likely gain his power without him being able to take over. When that day comes, I will be by your side to help you, as I will always be." _said Hokage with a smile.

"Thanks! You don't know how much your help means to me! While I was alive, I never would ask for help except for on a few occasions. I needed to do everything by myself from day one, so I felt that I was not worth other people's help. I was just so used to doing everything on my own, that I forgot that people would give up their time to help me. I thank you again. Knowing that I'm not alone in fighting this guy, like I had to do with the Kyubi, makes me feel a lot better about this whole thing." said Naruto.

"_You're welcome. As my first thing to help you prepare for your future battle with your inner hollow, I will let you know the name of the technique you used against the boy with the ice. Its name is **Kyoufuu Kiriorosu (Raging Wind Downward Slash).** This attack becomes much more powerful by stating its name. This is the first in many techniques that I will bestow upon you. Use it wisely and protect all those that you find precious with it. Remember, this realm is controlled by your state of mind. Please continue to keep this place sunny and full of life!"_said Hokage.

"Yes, I will, Hokage. I promise!" said Naruto before going into a thoughtful daze. "Hey Hokage?"

"_Yes?"_

"I was wondering what was up with that dream I had earlier about my funeral?" asks Naruto.

"_That was not an ordinary dream. It was a true vision of what is taking place in the world of the living. Everything that happened was taking place at the exact moment you saw it. You were able to physically manifest yourself as the wind, allowing you to feel what was going on around you. As like the wind, you could not touch anyone without passing around them. You were not solid and was one with the wind. This could become a very useful tool in the future, when you want to see the current happenings of your world. That way, when you do return there, you won't seem so out of tune with the goings of that world. That is all I know of this…" _said Hokage.

"A vision…" mumbled Naruto as tears enter his eyes.

"_Yes… a Vision…" _stated Hokage. "_I believe it is now time to return to the conscious world. You still have a tournament to win!"_

With that said, the Mindscape of Hokage begins to warp out of existence as Naruto regains his consciousness.

* * *

Land of the Conscious…

Open his eyes, he finds himself once again laying on the lap of the busty strawberry blonde woman.

"Hey Kushina! He's waking up!" exclaims Matsumoto, stroking Naruto's cheek.

"Huh? About time…" said Kushina as she looks over at her son, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Aww… I was having so mush fun stroking Naruto-kun's cheek! He's so cute when he's asleep! Not that he's not cute when he's awake, but I don't get to have any fun with him." squealed Matsumoto. "It's just so cute how he seems to purr when you rub his whisker marks!"

"Nani??? I purr?!?!" exclaims Naruto as he sits up, coming face to face with a blushing Matsumoto. _'Jeez! What's with this woman? She's pretty much molesting me in my sleep! And my mom doesn't seem to care! What the hell!'_

"Um… Yeah?" said Matsumoto through her blush.

"That's just weird!" exclaims Naruto with a scowl.

"Awkward…" said Kushina as she tried to stop her laughing.

As Naruto and Matsumoto stare at each other, the announcer begins to speak.

"Ok Everyone! It is time for the Semi-final round of the Shinigami tournament! Fist up is Momochi Zabuza Versus Uzumaki Naruto! Will the two contestants please make their way to the stadium floor!"

In a flash, the two were standing across from each other down on the battlefield.

"Hehe! It looks like we meet again brat!" exclaims Zabuza as he rests his blade on his shoulder.

"Yep! This ought to be fun!" shouts Naruto as he gets into a ready stance, not wanting a repeat of what Hanzo did. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, or in this case a zanpakutou. Like an old western duel, the two stare each other in the eye waiting for the signal.

"Alright Contestants! BEGIN!!!!!!!!"

"LET'S GO!!!!!" shout the two as they charge each other…

* * *

End Chapter Siete…

Woo Hoo!!!! I'm done finally!!!! Sorry for the delayed update! I've been really busy and I've been writing in all my spare time! This chapter is a semi-filler chapter that I wanted to write before jumping into the Naruto vs. Zabuza battle. Alright, even though I said that I hate the Giants, I'm kinda happy they won because I hate the Patriots even more them. Ever since they beat the Eagles in the Superbowl, I've been pissed off at the Pats. Sorry again for the delay. Ok everyone! Time for this chapters edition of NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner!

**Actionliker: Shhhh! Calm down. I just hate it when people cry! Lol! Sorry for not putting you in last chapter's edition… and thanks for the complement!**

**Naruto's Avenger: Jeez! I didn't know my writing could be that depressing! I guess I just released all of my inner emo in that chapter lol! **

**Arjuna1356: Yes, Zanpakutou can be broken! When Ichigo fights Kenpachi, Ichigo's blade breaks before releasing Zengetsu's power, reforming the sword. Later on in the same battle, Kenpachi's sword breaks. As for a poll, I'm not ready to decide that yet.**

**ViperineVampire: Sorry for the late update! I know how you watch for this story, and it took me a little longer than I expected to write this chap. I also went back and edited chapter 6 so it fit more to cannon, with Itachi using Sasuke as his spare set of eyes. Sasuke is just a pawn under Madara even though he doesn't know it yet. Stupid fuck! Also, I think I have one of those Sasuke voodoo dolls laying out in my back yard in a crater with an M-80 shoved up its ass lol! I think I might go out and light it tonight after I post this chapter!**

**SamuraiJedi: thanks! I think one of these days Hinata is really going to blow a gasket and try to take out Sakura. Of course, Sakura could kick her ass in Shippuuden! Hmm… so you think this should be a Naru/Saku? I'll think about it!**

**ScholarCOTA: another Naru/Saku fan! Jeez! All you Naru/Saku fans are going to be coming out of the woodwork soon lol! As for other chicks vying for his attention, well, I was already planning on that! Thanks for the comment!**

**KagomeGirl021: Wow! Just Wow! You really seem to like this story! Sorry again for the delay and the slight Naru/Saku. I still haven't chosen the pairing yet so no need to worry about this story being considered a Naru/Saku as of now. It's all up in the air still. As for Naruto meeting Minato, Naruto isn't going to be super happy, and Minato is going to be PISSED!**

**Narutokyubi9: Invasion of the Naru/Saku! Sorry but I still haven't chosen a pairing yet. Thank god I am not the only Anti-Naru/Hina person on this site! I freakin hate that pairing with a passion!**

**VyseN: You make a very good point and I'll work on that in the future! Believe it! Naruto is just powerful because he has so much reiaitsu. He had a lot of chakra during his life, so, it's only obvious he would have a lot of Reiaitsu. That is why he is so strong! I guess you want FemHaku? I've gotten a lot of requests for FemHaku, so I guess I'll have FemHaku! Not as the pairing as of now. Maybe when I figure out what I'm doing after the Tournament Arc, I'll work on pairings. I'm glad you like how I had Naruto meet Kushina. It was really hard to write how they would act. Also, I'm glad you liked my Shinigami Toads, dattebayo! Thanks for the input!**

Alright! That concludes this chapter's Review Corner! To Everyone else, Keep on Keepin on! Please Read and Review! I still have a full bladder, so flamejobs beware! Til next time! Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

-1I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs or bands mentioned either…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu/ Kidou"**

"**Kyubi "**

"_Inner Sakura/ Zanpakutou"_

"_**Inner Hollow (While in real world)"

* * *

**_

Chapter 8- Love of Battle…

'_Fight to Live and Live to Fight. That is the path of a Warrior…'_

"Lets Go!" shouts Naruto and Zabuza as they charge each other.

Cling!

Two cold, tempered steel swords hit, showering their wielders in sparks. The two fighters jump back before attempting once again, trying to get through the other's defenses. They split and stare at each other. Killing intent runs rampant throughout the stadium. Zabuza heaves his Kubikiri Houcho back, and preceded to hurl his large blade with all his might at the blond.

"Kuso!" curses Naruto as he is forced to dodge the sword that was thrown at him. Just barely getting out of the way, he watches as the blade spirals past him to his left. With Naruto, distracted by the blade, Zabuza sets his plan into motion.

"**Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle. Hadou 63: Raikouhou!(Blast Spell 63: Roaring Thunder Burn)"** shouts Zabuza with his hands held out in front of him. A large wave of electricity is discharges from Zabuza's hands, locking on to Naruto.

"Shimakta!"(Damn it!) shouts Naruto as the lightning closes in on his position. Jumping to the side, he finds the energy hot on his tail. "What the Fuck?!?!" Sending reiatsu to his legs, he flashes out of sight to the other side of the field.

"Ha! So you learned Shunpo? Well, that won't do any good. Raikouhou won't stop until it makes contact." said Zabuza as he watches Naruto flash in and out of existence, trying to escape the attack.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How the FUCK to I get away from this Fuckin' thing?!?!' _shouts Naruto in his head. He was using way too much reiatsu trying to avoid the attack and he still hasn't landed a single hit on Zabuza.

Watching the spectacle, Zabuza calmly walks over to his zanpakutou and picks it up before cockily resting the blade on his shoulder.

Flashing back into existence, Naruto finds himself a good twenty feet from his opponent. _'Ha! That's it!'_ Flashing once again, he reappears right in front of Zabuza, the energy wave closing in on his heels. "Ja!" exclaims Naruto to the stunned Zabuza as he flickers out of sight again. The lightning closes in on Zabuza. A mere six inches away from the shocked Zabuza, the attack drastically changes course and rockets off in another direction.

'_Holy Shit! That was close!'_ thought Zabuza.

On the other side of the field, Naruto flashes into existence once again. Bending over, panting, he waits for the bang and the cries of pain coming from his opponent. When nothing comes, he shouts, "Hey! What Gives?" Hearing the familiar buzzing sound of the attack, realization strikes Naruto. "Oh Fuck!"

BOOM!!!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams out Naruto as the attack strikes, shaking the whole entire stadium. Pain surges through his body, as the lightning courses throughout his body. Naruto the precedes to crumple to the ground, his senses in overload from the pain.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screams Kushina from her seat, as she watches her son fall to the ground.

"I tried to tell you kid, but you didn't listen." said Zabuza as he walks up to the crippled form of Naruto on the ground. "I'm sorry brat, but you can't win. I took you out with an attack from my weakest fields. I am a sword fighter and a ninjutsu user. I suck at Kidou. If I can defeat you with something I am horrible at, what chance do you stand against me when I use my true talent! Just give up!"

"No." said Naruto. Blurry eyed and disoriented, he slowly pushes himself off the ground and unsteadily gets to his feet. Turning his head, Naruto faces Zabuza, a fire burning in his blue eyes, piercing his opponent with his stare.

"Come on brat! Give up! I don't want to hurt you!" shouts Zabuza.

"No!" yells Naruto as he gets into a ready stance, ignoring the pain.

"Fine! Your Funeral!" shouts Zabuza as he slashes Naruto's left shoulder before hitting him with the broad side of his sword. The strike sends Naruto flying and he crashes into the concrete wall on the other side of the stadium. A loud bang and the sound of crumbling concrete fills the air. That is when he feels it. That horrible energy that he felt once before on the bridge. The air becomes thick and heavy as a red glow shines through the dust.

(AN: Put on Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit to get in the mood!)

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!!!!" roars Naruto from the hole in the wall.

As the dust settles, Zabuza finds himself looking upon Naruto, or at least he thought it was Naruto. The boy was now glowing an eerie red, his hands now had razor sharp claws, his hair messier, the whisker marks on is face darker, and his eyes, his eyes were now a crimson red with a slit for a pupil. Zabuza was consumed with an emotion he has only felt a few times. Fear. Naruto steps out of the hole, his arms at his side swaying with every step.

'_Shit! This is not good! It's that power, that power I felt on the bridge! What the hell is it? It's so evil! How could something so evil be here in Soul Society? I'm scared…'_ thought Zabuza, rooted to the ground, unable to move a single muscle.

"WRARRRRRRR!!!!" screams Naruto. A wave of the malevolence energy escapes the boy, as he holds out his right arm to the side, his palm open. Focusing his reiatsu to his palm, a spinning blue orb of destruction forms, humming with power.

"Oh Fuck!" whispers Zabuza as Naruto disappears from sight in a red and gold flash. An instant later, Naruto reappears right in front of him.

"**RASENGAN!!!!!!"** roars Naruto, thrusting the sphere forward. Acting on instinct, Zabuza moves his blade in front of him to block. A screeching noise and the sound of metal grinding fills the stadium, as the Rasengan bores a hole through the sword. His attack plunges through the blade and stops a mere inch from Zabuza's body.

Zabuza looks down and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Shit! That was close!" said Zabuza as Naruto pulls his arm out of the new hole in the sword.

"GRRRR…" deeply growled Naruto as he looks at his opponent.

"That's quite the powerful technique you've got there! The ability to cut through a zanpakutou with pure reiatsu is amazing! Too bad it won't do you any good once I release my shikai." said Zabuza, holding his damaged blade in front of him. A surge of reiatsu sweeps over the area. **"Slash Kubikiri Houcho!"** The reiatsu skyrockets as a thick mist begins to cover the field. The swirling mist surges into the hole, filling it completely, becoming solid and fixing the damage. The mist became thicker, it that was even possible, reducing the visibility to zero. Zabuza fades from sight, leaving Naruto alone in the endless fog.

"FUCKKKKK!!!!!!!" roars Naruto as he tries to dissipate the mist with a blast of the fox's reiatsu.

"Hmm… I wonder… which one will I hit? The Liver…? The Heart…? The Spine…? The Lungs…? Maybe the Subclavian Artery…? The Jugular…? The Kidneys…? Or maybe the Brain…? There's quite a few to choose from, but which one?" said the disembodied voice of Zabuza from the mist.

"GRRRR!!!!" growls Naruto in confusion and anger. The sound of something flying through the air enters Naruto's hearing before two water projectiles hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"How do you like my Mizu Dangan(Water Bullet)?"

"KUTABARE!!!!!(Fuck You!)" growled Naruto while panting for breath.

"Give it up!" came the voice of Zabuza from all around.

"Grrr… SO THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT TO PLAY? WELL THEN… LETS GO WILD!!!!!!" roars Naruto as a huge wave of reiatsu rolls off of him in waves. Grabbing his zanpakutou's hilt, he unsheathes the blade and holds it out in front of him. **"PROTECT HOKAGE!!!"** The huge amount of reiatsu being released from Naruto doubled, becoming denser and more chakra like. The red reiatsu also began to change in a similar manor, the taint and killing intent of the energy reaching new levels. A strange sensation fills Naruto's body, an icy feeling spreading across his chest and face.

"_**Kukukukuku! I think it's time I take over!" **_said a voice in the back of his head. A familiar voice he didn't think he would hear again so soon. The voice of Tokoyami.

'_NO! I'm not letting you take over! This is my fight!' _yells Naruto in his mind.

"_**I don't think so! Kukukukukuku!" **_said Tokoyami as a mask begins to form over Naruto's face.

"FUCK!!!!" yells Naruto in a primal roar, black electricity clashing with the red chakra.

"**Grrr! What the hell? Something is trying to mix with my reiatsu! What is this weak shit! I will not let the kit get taken over by this bullshit! Time for more power!!!"** growls a pissed off Kyubi as it releases even more of its vile reiatsu to overpower Tokoyami's.

"_**Kuso!!!"**_ yells Tokoyami as he feels his control over Naruto weaken and the mask crumble.

'_Huh? What Happened?'_ thought a confused Naruto, looking around into the mist.

"**Come on brat! Snap out of it! You've got that Zabuza guy's ass to kick!" **growls the Kyubi.

'_Oh yeah! Let's do this!'_ exclaims Naruto in his mind. He looks down at his hands and notices that he's still being given the Kyubi's chakra. Looking over his shoulder, he see's two tails of chakra swaying behind him. "Hehe… this is going to be fun!" With a blast of energy, Naruto jumps off into the unknown.

* * *

'_What the hell was going on?!?! That power was so evil! It seemed like there was two taints coming from the boy, but that couldn't be it because, I can only feel the one now.'_ thought Zabuza from the safety of the mist.

"Well, Well, Well… look what we got here!" said a feral and sadistic voice from behind him. Fear overwhelms him when he feels the cold, hard steel of Naruto's Zanpakutou against his neck.

"Oh Fuck!" whispers Zabuza in realization that he's caught.

"Oh fuck is right, Zabuza." said Naruto. His voice deep and raspy, an influence of the Kyubi's reiatsu. "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

'_How do I get out of this one? It's been so long since I fought against someone who was trained in the ways of the shinobi. Those shinigami would never be able to find me in this mist.'_ thought Zabuza as he tries to formulate a plan.

"Give up now and I won't slit your throat." calmly said Naruto.

"I ain't giving up that easily!" shouted Zabuza as he reverses his grip on his sword and slashes Naruto's side. Jumping out of Naruto's grip, he turns to face his opponent. Holding his blade sideways in front of himself, he channels reiatsu into the sword. Water begins to condense in the hole in his blade.(AN: Not the hole Naruto put in the zanpakutou, the one that was always there.) Soon enough, a spinning ball of water had formed. Pulling his blade back, he then quickly slashes forward with all of his might.** "Oodama Mizu Dangan!" **The ball of water flies out of the sword, growing in size and intensity, fed by the mist.

"Fuck." said Naruto bluntly as the raging ball of water closes in on him. Without time to dodge, Naruto raises his blade in front of him. **"Kyoufuu Kiriorosu!" **Swinging his sword down, a huge gale erupts from the blade, clearing away a lot of the mist. The two attacks speed towards each other, before clashing. The techniques battle with each other for dominance, the sound of crashing waves and howling wind fill the air. A split second later, the ball of water collapses in on itself as the wind breaks through it, heading right at Zabuza.

BOOM!

The attack strikes Zabuza full force, covering him in cuts from the sharp nature of the wind. The gale sends its victim flying backward, into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!" shouts the announcer and the crowd goes wild!

Looking around, he feels the demonic reiatsu fade as his zanpakutou reseals itself. Feeling a change, Naruto looks down and notices he is no longer dressed in his orange jumpsuit, but a black and orange version of a shinigami uniform, his ninja tools and headband still in their proper place. He watches as the fourth division carries Zabuza off the field, before flashing into the stands to his mother.

* * *

"Nice fight Naruto-kun! Even though we couldn't see the fight, it must have been hard fighting someone from the sadistic 11th division." said Kushina as she envelopes her son in a hug.

"Hehe! It wasn't too hard!" bragged Naruto.

"Of course it wasn't, especially for you, Naruto-kun!" said Matsumoto in a fan girlish way.

"Hn." was all that Hitsugaya said, clearly jealous of all the attention Naruto was receiving from his vice-captain.

"Nice fight kid!" said a voice from behind Naruto.

Turning around, he comes to face Kenpachi in all his scarred glory, with his pink-haired Lieutenant, Yachiru, beside him.

"Thanks!" exclaims Naruto, while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now I see why Zabuza regarded you with such high praise. You are a true warrior!" exclaims Kenpachi.

"It's no fair! Zabu-kun gets to fight Blondie-kun, but I don't! Stupid Yammy-jiichan wouldn't let me in the tournament!" cried Yachiru with a pout.

"Hahahaha!" laughs the group at Yachiru's antics.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted!" shouts Naruto with a yawn at the end.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you relax a little bit, and I'll go get us some food." said Kushina.

"Ok mom! Wake me up when you get back." said Naruto as he lounges out on the bleachers, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape: Kyubi's cage.

Down in the depths of Naruto's mind, the Kyubi is sitting there, watching the replay of the fight through the water on the floor, when something enters his domain.

"**Who goes there!"** growls the gigantic fox.

"_It's only me Kyubi and I brought someone with me."_ said Hokage as he steps into the light, dragging along something tied in ropes.

"Let go of me!" shouts the tied up object.

"**Ah! So you've finally caught that piece of filth, Hokage?"** asks the Kyubi.

"_Yes. This vermin is the one who has been giving both of us a pain in the ass"_ said Hokage as he throws the bundle at the foot of the cage.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill…" began the figure until he comes face to face with the Kyubi.

"**Grrr! Tokoyami, it's time for your punishment for trying to take over the kit!" **roared the Kyubi.

"No! This is all a misunderstanding! Please! I didn't do anything!" shouts the tied up Tokoyami.

"_I'll take my leave now, Kyubi. I do not wish to see what you do to him."_ With that said, Hokage turns around and begins walking away. Stopping a little ways away, he turns to listen.

"**Kukukukukuku! This is going to be fun!"** laughed the Kyubi from a distance away.

"No! Please stop! No! Not the Telletubies! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" screams Tokoyami as the sounds of the over-annoying creatures from T.V. fill the air with their stupidity.

"_Hehe! That Kyubi is a sadistic bastard! I almost feel sorry for Tokoyami. Key word, Almost!"_ said Hokage with a smirk, before opening the door to his portion of the Mindscape…

End Chapter Ocho…

* * *

Wow, that took way too long! Sorry again everyone! I ended up getting sick for the past week, and I really didn't have it in me to write. I don't get sick often, so don't worry. I've got a very strong immune system and I only get sick on rare occasions, but when I do get sick, I get it really bad! Alright Time for this chapters edition of NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner!

**ViperineVampire: I've decided that this story is going to be a Naru/multi-girl(Possibly Harem in nature) with both FemHaku and Sakura. They are going to be the two girls it is going to revolve around the most. **

**Kagomegirl021: I hope it doesn't upset you too much that Sakura is going to be with Naruto along with some other girls. As I said above, Naruto is also paired with FemHaku. That is official! Other girls will be added later, but no Yaoi! I'm not a fan of Yaoi and it creeps me out. Eww! I'm a strait guy, just so you know. As for the yondaime, I like Minato as his name, but Arashi as his alias. Sorry again if you don't approve of Sakura, but that is where I stand.**

**Narutokyubi9: call off the attack!!!!!!!! She's in! Whew!(wipes sweat off of my forehead as I watch the Naru/Saku fans put down their pitchforks and cheer!) At least I appeased two groups! (watches as Naru/Hina fans glare) No Hinata period!**

**Lord Zander: I've read Shrouded Orange and I gotta say that is a great story! Thanks for thinking that this is better than that story! As for Rangiku, she's going to be a bit of a fan girl for now, but she'll most likely end up in some type of relationship with Naruto later on.**

Well, that's it! Please read and review! I said it once, and I'll say it again. I've really got to piss, so watch out flame jobs! 'til next time! Ja ne!

**  
**


End file.
